Pain
by DLCATS
Summary: Life has many ups and downs, and sometimes you just don't know what it's going to throw at you next. After an accident leaves Yuuri wheelchair bound, he and his husband have to relearn how to traverse this non-wheelchair friendly world. Finished.
1. Stuff Happens

The sound of blades angrily beating against the ice echoes through the rink.

"Yuuri?" A soft voice worriedly echoes over the sound of angry skating.

Feeling a sharp ache in his chest, Yuuri braces himself and pushes harder into the ice, determined to land the quadruple flip. Taking off, Yuuri realizes too late that he's over rotated. Landing on the ice again, he feels a twinge in his ankle before falling to the ice and laying there, not moving.

"Yuuri!" Viktor shouts this time, running on to the ice without his skates.

Falling down on his knees next to the younger man, Viktor grabs Yuuri by the shoulders, slowly lifted him into a sitting position.

Head hanging forward, Yuuri hisses in pain and grabs at his left elbow to stabilize it while gingerly moving his right leg to hopefully relieve some of the pressure and pain that had been put on it from sitting up.

"That hurt," Yuuri admitted, wincing at the sting in his face at the movement caused by talking.

"We need to get you to a hospital right now!" Viktor insisted, the beginnings of panic creeping into his frame.

Feeling a moment of panic himself, Yuuri attempted to stop the older man, "Viktor, wait!" To late, the silver-haired man attempts to lift Yuuri to his feet, causing a sharp shooting pain to course throughout the younger man's body, forcing a cry of pain to slip past his lips.

Viktor quickly let go, incidentally dropping Yuuri back on to the ice where he winced at the cold hard ice meeting his back side.

"Oh no, where does it hurt? Yuuri! I'm so sorry! I don't know what do!" Viktor collapses next to Yuuri again, panic fully setting in now.

"Viktor," Yuuri says, attempting to breathe evenly, and ignore the pain. One look into the others worried filled blue eyes was enough to completely erase all anger that Yuuri had been feeling earlier. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri spoke again, "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down for me. I'm not going to be walking out of here. Go get Yuuko and tell her she needs to call an ambulance up here as quickly as possible, then I need you to come back and help me get off the ice."

Nodding his head quickly, and looking every bit like Makkachin, Viktor quickly jumps up and runs to find Yuuko, leaving Yuuri alone on the ice.

Finally getting a moment alone to process what happened and think, Yuuri looked down at his extended leg where his foot was not responding to his demand to move.

* * *

 **Just something I'm trying out.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Also, let me know if you want me to continue with this story!**


	2. Hospital Days

_**This chapter has been updated, mainly for fixes in minor grammatical and spelling errors. Thanks!**_

* * *

"Well Mr. Katsuki, you did quite a bit of damage. You've got a few fractured ribs; your arm is broken in three different place, but those were clean breaks so they'll heal nicely; your right leg on the other hand, it was completely shattered in three places. Now it is advisable that we take you in for surgery immediately but there's no guarantee that you will be able to ever walk again," the doctor was saying, but the words reaching Yuuri's ears didn't make any sense.

Damage? Shattered? No guarantee? This couldn't be right, this couldn't be happening.

The doctor took note of the look of panic on the young man's face. Informing a patient of a life changing event such as this was one of his least favorite parts of this job.

"Let me give you some time to think about it," the doctor says softly.

Turning to walk out the door, the doctor wondered what this young man's story was. His passions, the people he loves; how all of that will forever change. No matter how insistently people will claim to treat him the same, the poor young man silently panicking behind him will never be the same person he was before this day. Right before reaching the door, the doctor turns back, as if remembering something he had to say. "There's a silver-haired man with a strange accent in the lobby demanding to see you, would you like for me to let him in?"

Yuuri suddenly remembered that there were other people out there, much like Viktor, who were beside themselves with worry.

"Yes, he's my husband," Yuuri informed the doctor, finally looking at the man for the first time.

The exhausted-looking doctor gave a grim smile before nodding and closing the door behind him.

What felt like not even a second later, the door slammed open against the wall behind it, and a silver blur rushed towards Yuuri's bed.

"Viktor wait!" Yuuri cried, bracing himself for pain on impact. But just at the last second Viktor paused, leaning over the bed, arms stretched out to hug the younger man. When the realization of the state Yuuri was in hit Viktor he jerked his arms back, hugging them against his chest.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice came out in a harsh whisper, taking in the sight of Yuuri lying in the hospital bed, one arm in a cast from shoulder to wrist, bandages tightly wrapped around his chest, and his foot carefully propped up, looking purple and swollen. "Oh Yuuri." Gently reaching out, Viktor hesitated to find a spot on Yuuri's face to caress that had not been rubbed raw by the earlier face plant with the ice.

Finally giving up, Viktor light placed his hand on the top of Yuuri's head. Yuuri's eyes close for a split second at the comfortable feeling before opening and looking behind Viktor to see eyes watching from the doorway.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Yuuri calls to them with a shaky voice and smile.

At the sound of Yuuri's broken voice, Viktor flinches slightly before straightening up. He raises a hand to wipe what might have been a tear from his cheek before turning with a bright smile on his previously forlorn face to look at his in-laws.

"Maybe we shouldn't overwhelm Yuuri with a bunch of people at one time. For the time being how about only Mama-Katsuki and Papa-Katsuki can see him, and the rest of you can see him after he's rested up a bit," Viktor suggests in choppy Japanese, much to the appreciation of Yuuri and his parents.

Brief well wishes were passed along by a worried Minako and the somber-looking Nishigori's. The small group filed out of the room quietly, leaving the three Katsuki's alone in the room, with only the beep of the heart rate monitor connected to Yuuri making a sound.

Yuuri's parents sat on his left side while Viktor remained on Yuuri's right, holding on to the uninjured hand tightly. In as few words as possible, Yuuri filled the others in on what the doctor had had to say. By the time he finished speaking, Viktor had Yuuri's hand held soundly against his mouth, not moving.

Turning his head to glance at the older man, all Yuuri wanted to do was smooth the lines caused by worry off of Viktor's face. Sparing a moment to give a brief, tired, smile to his parents as they got up to give the two privacy, Yuuri looked at Viktor, waiting for the impending discussion on what would come next.

After a moment of silence that seemed to last forever, Yuuri spoke up.

"Viktor, what are you thinking?"

Jumping at the sound of his name being called, Viktor looked down at Yuuri with wide eyes, looking very vulnerable for just a brief second before he schooled his face into a mask

"I'm thinking that the people of this hospital are not very bright. You should have been taken back to surgery when you first got here. They should have never given you the option. I'm going to make sure that you are the first one to go back tomorrow," Viktor declared with determination in his voice, letting go of Yuuri's hand and jumping up. Taking long strides to reach the door quickly, Viktor paused at the doorway only due to the sound of Yuuri's voice calling for him behind him.

"Viktor!"

Looking back at the raven-haired man, Viktor saw fear flit across the younger man's face.

"There's a chance that it might not work."

Steeling his expression into a mask of bravery for the scared man before him, Viktor responded with "You will walk again. I promise."

* * *

The sound of steady beeping welcomed Yuuri as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. Opening his eyes to the dimly lit room, Yuuri was greeted with the sight of a disheveled Viktor sleeping in a chair next to his bed. A small smile flits across Yuuri's face as he reaches out and runs his right hand through Viktor's hair lovingly, incidentally waking up the man in the process.

"Hmmm, Yuuri," Viktor spoke softly, a smile flitting across as his mind slowly woke up, processing the current situation. Yuuri could see the moment that Viktor became fully awake when his eyes opened wide and he jumped up, shouting, "Yuuri," loudly in the quiet room.

Wincing at the volume, Yuuri spared a small smile while putting a single finger to his lip to suggest Viktor lower his voice. Yuuri couldn't help the smile that remained on his lips as he watched the man in front of him. As much of a goof as this man could be in real life, Yuuri wouldn't trade a single moment with him for anything in the world.

"Oh, sorry Love," Viktor whispers, placing a hand over his mouth for a moment, as if that would keep him quiet. Removing the hand from his mouth, Viktor slowly sat back down in his chair, leaning in to look at Yuuri, worry filling his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty loopy, to be honest," Yuuri informed him, his head swinging slightly in a way that Viktor could not help but find absolutely adorable.

Smiling, the silver-haired man leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Sitting back in his chair, Viktor notices the adorable scowl that overtakes the raven-haired man's face.

"What's the matter, Love?" Viktor asks, picking up Yuuri's uninjured hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth multiple times before finally saying, "You're treating me like I'm porcelain; and you aren't in bed with me, come up here."

Lightly grasping the younger man's shoulders before he could move around too much and do too much more damage, Viktor glared down at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you've just been through a very extensive surgery to repair some severe damage to your ankle. You shouldn't be moving at all."

Looking down at the mentioned extremity, Yuuri sure enough found his right leg laying propped up, covered in a thick cast. His left arm lay across his stomach gently, in a similar looking cast.

 _'Is my leg down there? Why can't I feel it? I can't feel my leg!'_ Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. He turned his head to look back at his husband, revealing the tears slowly filling his eyes.

"Viktor? What happened to me? I can't feel my leg. Viktor, I can't feel my leg. I can't skate if I can't feel my leg. Viktor what happened?"

 _The walls seem to be moving closer, closing in. A tightness filled his chest as Yuuri began finding it hard to breathe. His career, the reason that he and Viktor had even me, is over_ _._ _What is he going to do with himself now, how is he going to move on? Viktor would stop loving him because of this, there's no way he could continue to love him when he can't skate anymore. His life is falling apart, everything is falling apart. And it is all his fault. It's always all his fault._ _  
_

Panic began to set in for both men as Yuuri's heart rate monitor spiked as he continued crying out. Not knowing how to help the broken man before him, Viktor hit the button on the wall to call for the nurses, who rushed in and gave Yuuri an injection, instantly sending him back to the land of sleep.

* * *

"We can't keep him on the anesthetics any longer. We have to start weaning him off of them." A quiet voice was saying nearby to Yuuri as he felt himself drifting back into consciousness yet again.

"Please," a familiar heavily accented voice responded, "I need more time to figure this all out. Just, two more days. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nikiforov, it's illegal to do that. We have already started the process of waking him up. He should be awake here soon, and we will limit his anesthesia from here on out," the first voice said, almost sounding the slightest bit exasperated.

Yuuri fought the weight of his eye lids to slowly crack them open to find himself still in the hospital. The door to his room was cracked open and two men could be seen standing outside. One quite obviously had the silver hair of his husband, and the other appeared to be a member of the medical staff of the hospital, perhaps a doctor.

Viktor's head was lowered as if in defeat as he said, "Thank you for all you have done for us."

The doctor bowed to Viktor before walking away. Viktor let himself back into Yuuri's room, pausing in shock upon looking at the bed to see the young man finally awake.

A split second, that's all the time Viktor allowed Yuuri to see his true emotions before putting up his mask. But that split second was all Yuuri needed to see all the pain and worry and confusion encompassing Viktor's normally cheerful personality.

 _'_ _This is all my fault. I'm ruining Viktor's life,'_ Yuuri thought to himself, trying hard to repress the feeling of worthlessness that bubbled up with the thoughts.

In the moment it took for all that to take place, Viktor had put on a cheery smile and began to walk towards Yuuri's bed.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?" the silver-haired man asked, lightly rubbing a hand against Yuuri's cheek.

"Like I've been hit by a train," Yuuri responded, cringing at the sound of his dry throat's attempt to make sound. After a Viktor helped him take a sip of the water that had been sitting on his bedside table, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Viktor looked down at Yuuri's feet that were hiding under the blanket, and mumbled something that sounded like 'a few days.'

"Viktor," Yuuri said slowly, waiting for the man standing beside his bed to look at him before continuing, "What is today's date?"

Closing his eyes, the older man finally let out in a harsh whisper, "June 15."

Drawing in a breath, it took no time for Yuuri to realize that it had been two weeks since his accident.

"Two weeks, that's such a long time," Yuuri said, not really sure what to think or say at this point.

Finally opening his eyes again, Viktor looked pleadingly at Yuuri, "You were already out for a few days after your initial surgery. But when you woke up and had that freak out, well we thought it best just to let you sleep."

Yuuri thought back to the last time he remembered being awake, when the panic had finally set in about everything that had happened. He could still feel that panic, deep down inside. But for now he kept it buried deep, if not for Viktor's sake, then at least for the sanity of the poor nurses.

"I'm sorry Viktor," Yuuri whispered, not really sure at first what he was apologizing for. Then the silent tears began to drip down his face.

* * *

Viktor watched as the tears started rolling down Yuuri's face after he whispered what almost sounded like a confession to him.

 _'_ _What am I going to do with him?'_ Viktor thought to himself as he helplessly looked down at his husband. _'He's so broken, and fragile.'_

Carefully leaning over the bed, Viktor took Yuuri's face gently between his hands and forced the younger man to look at him through the tears.

"Hey. It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything will be okay, I promise," Viktor assured, every bit as much for Yuuri as for himself.

Slowly, he leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri's with his eyes close, silently making promises.

 _We will get through this. Everything will turn out right in the end. I will not abandon you, ever._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know if you want more.**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Waking Days

"We can't keep him on the anesthetics any longer. We have to start weaning him off of them." A quiet voice was saying nearby to Yuuri as he felt himself drifting back into consciousness yet again.

"Please," a familiar heavily accented voice responded, "I need more time to figure this all out. Just, two more days. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nikiforov, it's illegal to do that. We have already started the process of waking him up. He should be awake here soon, and we will limit his anesthesia from here on out," the first voice said, almost sounding the slightest bit exasperated.

Yuuri fought the weight of his eye lids to slowly crack them open to find himself still in the hospital. The door to his room was cracked open and two men could be seen standing outside. One quite obviously had the silver hair of his husband, and the other appeared to be a member of the medical staff of the hospital, perhaps a doctor.

Viktor's head was lowered as if in defeat as he said, "Thank you for all you have done for us."

The doctor bowed to Viktor before walking away. Viktor let himself back into Yuuri's room, pausing in shock upon looking at the bed to see the young man finally awake.

A split second, that's all the time Viktor allowed Yuuri to see his true emotions before putting up his mask. But that split second was all Yuuri needed to see all the pain and worry and confusion encompassing Viktor's normally cheerful personality.

 _'_ _This is all my fault. I'm ruining Viktor's life,'_ Yuuri thought to himself, trying hard to repress the feeling of worthlessness that bubbled up with the thoughts.

In the moment it took for all that to take place, Viktor had put on a cheery smile and began to walk towards Yuuri's bed.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?" the silver-haired man asked, lightly rubbing a hand against Yuuri's cheek.

"Like I've been hit by a train," Yuuri responded, cringing at the sound of his dry throat's attempt to make sound. After a Viktor helped him take a sip of the water that had been sitting on his bedside table, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Viktor looked down at Yuuri's feet that were hiding under the blanket, and mumbled something that sounded like 'a few days.'

"Viktor," Yuuri said slowly, waiting for the man standing beside his bed to look at him before continuing, "What is today's date?"

Closing his eyes, the older man finally let out in a harsh whisper, "June 15."

Drawing in a breath, it took no time for Yuuri to realize that it had been two weeks since his accident.

"Two weeks, that's such a long time," Yuuri said, not really sure what to think or say at this point.

Finally opening his eyes again, Viktor looked pleadingly at Yuuri, "You were already out for a few days after your initial surgery. But when you woke up and had that freak out, well we thought it best just to let you sleep."

Yuuri thought back to the last time he remembered being awake, when the panic had finally set in about everything that had happened. He could still feel that panic, deep down inside. But for now he kept it buried deep, if not for Viktor's sake, then at least for the sanity of the poor nurses.

"I'm sorry Viktor," Yuuri whispered, not really sure at first what he was apologizing for. Then the silent tears began to drip down his face.

* * *

Viktor watched as the tears started rolling down Yuuri's face after he whispered what almost sounded like a confession to him.

 _'_ _What am I going to do with him?'_ Viktor thought to himself as he helplessly looked down at his husband. _'He's so broken, and fragile.'_

Carefully leaning over the bed, Viktor took Yuuri's face gently between his hands and forced the younger man to look at him through the tears.

"Hey. It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything will be okay, I promise," Viktor assured, every bit as much for Yuuri as for himself.

Slowly, he leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri's with his eyes close, silently making promises.

 _We will get through this. Everything will turn out right in the end. I will not abandon you, ever._

* * *

A soft knock shook Viktor from his silent musings. Looking up from Yuuri's sleeping form, Viktor found a wide eyed Minami poking his head in through the cracked door. The younger man squeaked upon Viktor looking at him and pulled his head back slightly, but not leaving the room. His face betrayed his feelings of fear and awe.

"I-I'm so sorry to be bothering you," Minami stammers out, still only allowing his eyes to be seen around the door, "They said that I could come in here to see him."

Giving the young man a tired smile, Viktor waved him over. The older man watched as the usually energetic Minami quietly entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him with his elbow since his arms were full. Viktor couldn't help the smile that took over his face as his eyes landed on the plush poodle Minami carried under one arm.

Following where Viktor's eyes were looking, Minami blushed slightly with realization.

"I saw this and thought of Katsuki-san," he explained, looking bashful, "I know he used to have a pet poodle that looked like this one, and the first time I skated against him you had a tissue box shaped like one."

Viktor nodded in understanding, the smile on his face still remaining there. In a soft voice, he says, "He'll appreciate it."

Minami quietly placed the poodle and the **VASE OF SPECIAL FLOWERS** on a nearby table and joined Viktor in quietly watching Yuuri sleep.

After what felt like eternity to the younger man, Minami finally asked, "How is he doing?"

Let out a sharp exhalation of sarcastic sounding laughter, Viktor looked down at his hands clasped between his knees before speaking.

"He's broken," Viktor admitted quietly, "He's broken and in so much pain, but is trying so hard to be brave for everyone else. I can see him struggling, deep down inside; and I want so badly to help him, but I just don't know what to do."

Viktor put his face in his hands, looking every bit the defeated man that he felt like.

Looking between his sleeping idol, and the broken man beside him, Minami felt helpless standing there.

"You need to have hope," Minami finally said in a rough whisper.

Viktor looked up in surprise, eyes slightly red.

"You need to believe in Katsuki-san, like he believed in you Nikifro… Nikefro… Niki-sama," Minami informed him, struggling to pronounce Viktor's last name before settling on a shortened version of it.

Viktor smiled at the nickname he had been given, appreciating Minami's efforts.

"Thank you, Minami," Viktor whispered as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Upon opening his eyes again, Viktor was shocked to see Minami's teary eyed gaze watching Yuuri intently.

"Minami?"

The young man squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, as if willing this to not be their reality.

Viktor stood up, worry beginning to creep in for the young Japanese man.

"Why did this happen?" Minami finally asked the silent room in a soft voice, "We're skaters, we fall all the time. Why this fall? This was going to be his best year yet, I could just feel it!"

The Russian man placed his hand on the younger skater's shoulder, hoping to convey the comfort he was trying to give.

"Minami…" when the younger man turns to look at him, Viktor continues, "There's a quote I grew up reading every day and I try to live my life by. And I want to share it with you now, may I?"

After a slight nod of the head from the teary-eyed man, Viktor smiled, closed his eyes, and quoted, "Don't cry over the past, it's gone. Don't stress about the future, it hasn't happened. Live in the present, and make it beautiful…"

Silence fills the space after Viktor ends, his eyes remain closed, fearful of what awaits him when they open. _Just in this moment, everything can be normal again, and we can be like we used to be._ But the spell must end eventually, and Viktor opens his eyes to see Yuuri still lying in the bed, and Minami crying even harder. Viktor gawked at the sight before him.

"That was so beautiful Niki-sama!" Minami exclaimed through the tears, practically shouting. "I'm going to follow that every day as well, in fact! I'm going to do that right now! I'm going to go practice skating right now and get into the World's for Katsuki-san!"

Without waiting for a response from Viktor, Minami runs out of the room, leaving behind a slightly aghast Russian who could only chuckle at the passion of that young one. Looking down at his husband again, Viktor couldn't help but smile.

"You sure do have a passionate fan," Viktor informed him quietly, before pausing and thinking, "I guess I do to. I was just lucky enough that he became the love of my life."

 _The love of my life, who is lying in a hospital bed, potentially paralyzed for life._ As Viktor remembered the situation they were in, his resolve finally crumbled as he collapsed into his chair again, hiding his face as the tears began to pour out.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to the sound of a continuous, steady, beeping noise from nearby. _Did Viktor forget to turn off his alarm clock again?_

Feeling annoyed by the sound, Yuuri groaned internally, trying to decide how to snap at Viktor to shut it off without coming off as rude, when a quiet voice caught his attention.

"I just hate seeing him like this," Viktor's voice said in a hushed tone.

A voice that Yuuri quickly identifies as Minako's responds, "I know how you feel. I've known Yuuri since he was just a little kid. It hurts all of us to see him like this."

 _Minako? What is she doing here?_ Yuuri remained still, in the hopes to hear more of the conversation to figure out what was going on.

"So, does the doctor have any idea why he got hurt so badly?" Minako asks, suspicion in her voice, "Sure he fell pretty hard, but he shouldn't have been injured as much as he was."

A brief pause that seemed to stretch on forever filled the air while Viktor took his time to think what to say next.

"About a month back… Yuuri was in a car accident," Viktor said slowly, as if unsure if he should be saying the words.

Yuuri internally flinches, already knowing what's coming next.

"Wait what? Why did we not hear about this?" Minako all but shrieked in anger.

Viktor quietly shushed Minako, before pausing again, as if unsure what to say next.

 _I guess this is my cue to wake up._ Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, taking in the room around him. Viktor was sitting in the same chair that he had been since the last time Yuuri woke up. Minako stood at the foot of Yuuri's bed, practically fuming out of her ears. A look to the side showed Yuuri that what he had mistaken for an alarm clock earlier was really a monitor keeping time with his heart. _I will forever hate the sound of that thing._ Yuuri turned his gaze back to Minako and Viktor, and decided it was time to alert them that he had woken up.

"Don't be mad at Viktor," Yuuri rasps out, throat a lot drier than he had realized.

Both Minako and Viktor jump, and the Russian man is quick to get closer to Yuuri, to ask if he needed anything. Before Viktor could open his mouth, Yuuri held up his uninjured hand, wanting to say what he had to say first.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri continued, "I was out jogging around Hatsestsu." He shuddered at the memory.

 **The day started like any other day. Yuuri rose at the ungodly hour of the day to go jogging, knowing Viktor would be disappointed in him if not. The only difference between that day and any other had been the weather. A full on monsoon had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Knowing that was no excuse to skip the jog, Yuuri continued with his plans. Towards the end of the run, thoroughly soaked through, Yuuri decided to head back to Yu-topia to warm up in the hot spring. He was crossing the street when it happened.**

 **A car came skidding out of nowhere, attempting to use the brakes that were made useless against the flooded roadways. The car spun and before Yuuri could process what was happening, the side hit him and he was sent flying. At the time he had felt like he was going to die there. It wasn't until later, after he had been rushed to a hospital, that he was informed that he suffered from only minor bruising to his body and a slight concussion to the head.**

 **"** **You're lucky to have such minor injuries," the doctor had said, "Give yourself two weeks to rest before doing anything strenuous, and that includes any form of physical exercise."**

 **When Viktor had arrived in a full blown panic over such a little event, Yuuri knew that telling everyone else would be a bad idea, especially if he were to keep training for the next championship.**

"So, I lied about my injuries, even to you Viktor, I'm sorry," Yuuri choked out the end, looking down at his lap in disappointment for himself.

A light hand touching his made Yuuri look up into the blue eyes of Viktor.

"I'm not mad at you Yuuri," he said, "The doctor explained to me the full extent of your previous injures. Because you only rested for a week, your body was not given enough time to heal. So you were more prone to accidents."

"So this really is all my fault," Yuuri's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked hopelessly between Minako and Viktor.

With a resolved look in his eyes, Viktor grabbed Yuuri's chin and made the crying man look him in the eyes. "This is as much my fault as yours, but we are not going to dwell on that. The doctor said that the surgery went great, and there is still a possibility that you can walk again."

"A slim one," Yuuri murmurs, staring wide eyed at Viktor.

"There's still a chance, even if it's slim. So we will not give up hope."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know you want more.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Coming Home

"Well, Mr. Katsuki, it's been three weeks since your initial surgery, and you appear to be healing up quiet nicely. I believe that it's now time that I give you the okay to head on home, as long as there is someone to assist you at all times," the doctor was trying to explain, but Yuuri appeared to not be paying attention. "Mr. Katsuki?" the doctor raised an eye brow, attempting to get the young man's attention. "Mr. Katsuki!"

With a jump, Yuuri turns his wide eyes on the doctor, cheeks going slightly red at having been caught spacing out.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Yuuri asked, still not looking completely focused.

"I was saying," the doctor tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, "That I'm giving you the all clear to go home tomorrow. We can give you until noon, but the sooner you go home the better off you will be."

Yuuri's shoulder's slump slightly, taking away the doctor's happiness with it.

 _Poor kid. Going home is usually best for patience because the normalcy helps them recover, but nothing is going to be the same when he gets home. The only thing he has left is to hope he can recover from this. But even that is very unlikely with the full extent of his injuries._

The doctor laid his hand on Yuuri's shoulder softly and gave him the warmest smile he could muster up.

"Everything will work out in the end, just you wait and see." Removing his hand from Yuuri's shoulder, the doctor turned to the door with the intent of allowing the Russian fellow passing outside back into the room. _As much as I wanted to let the poor man in, he's not on Mr. Katsuki's medical record list, even if he does claim to be Mr. Katsuki's husband, that doesn't change the fact of things._

Upon reaching the door, the doctor opened it and stepped back, having learned the hard way once about getting in the way of the silver-haired man. But the man waiting outside the door was not the usual cheery man waiting to be let back in. This man was different, broken. His head hung low, shoulder's slumped down. When he realized that the door stood open, he instantly perked up and threw a smile on his face, but the doctor could still see the pain hiding behind his eyes.

 _Lord help these two. They both need each other more than anything at this moment._

Viktor rushed into the room and right up to Yuuri, throwing himself carefully on the younger man for a hug. He no longer had to be as careful as before. While Yuuri still looked fragile, he looked arguably less so with the lack of tubing and bruises covering him.

"We really need to get my name put on your medical list so I don't have to get kicked out like this next time," Viktor jokes, pulling away with a loving look directed towards Yuuri.

The Japanese man frowned at the choice of wording used. "Let's try not to let there be a next time."

Eyes opening wide, the Russian agreed readily, "Of course, of course. That's not what I meant to say at all, I meant in the case of an accident it would be more convenient, not that I think you are going to be in another accident, just that you never know-"

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's arm to calm him down, and gave him a small smile.

"Well fix the paper work before I leave. And on that note, the doctor said I'm being released tomorrow… I'm finally going home."

Viktor's face widened into his familiar heart shaped smile that Yuuri had begun to miss seeing.

"That's wonderful news, Yuuri! We already have Yu-topia completely ready for you. Everyone will be so excited to finally have you home again!" Viktor began gushing, going off on a tangent, completely oblivious to Yuuri's continuous deflating the more he talked.

"Yeah… so exciting."

"Welcome home Yuuri!" Minako exclaims, holding up a homemade banner with a large grin on her face.

Yuuri could see that the grin did not reach her eyes, but he didn't comment on it.

"Thanks Minako," Yuuri responds with a smile.

Previously he had been sitting in his wheel chair alone outside the doors of Yu-topia. Viktor had been with them up until that point, until a look of realization had come across his face and he had ran inside with Yuuri's bags with a half made excuse flung behind him. A few moments later Minako had slipped outside the door to join him.

"How're you holding up?" Minako asks, no longing pretending for Yuuri's sake to be happy.

A simple shrug of the shoulder was all that could be transpired before Viktor came back out, making sure that the door stayed mostly shut behind him to prevent Yuuri from seeing inside.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to do something," Viktor explained with a sheepish look on his face. "Shall we get you inside and comfortable?"

Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile, the most he could muster at the moment, and nodded his head.

With more care than Yuuri would have thought Viktor possessed, Yuuri was pushed up the newly built ramp that was in place to give him an easier access in and out of the building.

Upon entering Yu-topia, the first thing Yuuri noticed as that they had changed the set up slightly, the previous one not having been ideal for wheel chair access. The second thing he noticed was all the people standing in the raised seating area smiling at him.

"Welcome home," they all shouted.

His parents, Yuuko and Takashi, the triplets, Mari, Minami, and a few of the regular customers whom Yuuri had known since he was a kid. Behind him still stood Viktor and Minako, almost protectively, or it was possible there were there to prevent him from trying to turn around and roll right back out the front door.

The first people to move were his parents. His mom running right up and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"We missed you so much Yuuri! I'm glad you're finally home!" She said with the largest smile on her face, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"I missed you too mom," Yuuri said, returning the hug with his one good arm, a lump forming in his throat for reasons he did not know.

"Nice to have you home son," his dad said with a simple pat to his good shoulder, before ushering Yuuri's mom off to let other people say things.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko exclaimed, running up next, with Takashi and the triplets trailing behind her, "I'm so glad you are okay! We tried visiting you, but they had a strict limit on the number of people allowed in your room and I didn't think it fair for any of us to see you without the others."

Yuuko continued rambling on until Takashi came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, calming her down with his presence.

"We really are glad that you're good," he said in one of his rare serious moods, "Please, don't be afraid to reach out to us if you need anything at all."

Before Yuuri could even open his mouth to thank them, he was set upon by the groupies.

"I want to sign your cast, can I sign your cast?"

"Oh, how much do you think we can sell a spot to sign his cast for?"

"Probably a lot of money. Hey Yuuri, can we auction away spots on your cast?"

"Girls!" Yuuko screeched, pulling them away from Yuuri quickly, "Sorry Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled at the feeling of normalcy that the girls left him with.

The usual customers had moved back to their usual tables, not feeling a need to say anything to Yuuri. His parents had moved to the kitchen to continue work like normal, Mari had drifted away after sending Yuuri a nod of encouragement. The Nishigori's and Minako had decided to head out to give Yuuri space to settle in. That left Yuuri sitting between Viktor and Minami, who looked at a loss for what to say.

"Hello Minami," Viktor said very cordially, as if he knew something Yuuri did not, "How's your training going?"

Minami's eyes flew open at Viktor's words, then slightly hooded over before he said, "Not very good at the moment, to be honest Niki-sama."

"Niki-sama?" Yuuri asked quietly enough that only Viktor could hear him. Shaking his head to clear the thought, Yuuri focused all his attention on the young man in front of him, "Why are things not good? What's wrong?"

It had seemed impossible, but Minami's eyes grew even wider at being addressed by Yuuri.

"My coach retired last season, and I haven't been able to find a good replacement coach yet for this season, Katsuki-san," Minami explained quickly.

"Oh," Yuuri blinked, not used to hearing such a formal title used for him, again he shook his head in an attempt to refocus, "Why don't you have Viktor coach you? He's down one trainee for this season."

Minami wilted slightly at those words, trying too hard to still look as excited as always.

"Actually, Yuuri," Viktor interjected before Minami had a chance to decide, "I've been meaning to tell you for a while that I was wanting to take this season to spend less time working on my job as a coach, and more on myself as a skater. But I do know someone who has a lot of knowledge in skating that would make a perfect coach."

"Who?" Yuuri asked, turning in his seat to look quizzically at husband. _He better not be getting Minami's hopes up for nothing._

"You!" Viktor exclaimed, his word falling into the silence that broke out after his utterance.

"What makes you think I'm qualified to be a coach!" Yuuri could feel the beginnings of panic creeping in around the edges.

"Come now Love. I was no more qualified than you are now when I started training you. And besides, I will be by your side every step of the way and can give you pointers when you need them!"

 _Viktor planned all of this out already. He knew this would happen. And he knows I won't be able to say no when I turn and see Minami's hopeful eyes._

Sure enough, turning to look at Minami, Yuuri saw those eyes gazing back at him, practically begging him.

"Fine," Yuuri hung his head, as if in defeat, "I'll be your coach."

"Yes!" Minami jumped up into the air with a raised fist, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I won't let you down. I'll be the best student you will ever have, just wait and see!"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the excitement on the younger boy, and turned to see the pleased smile on Viktor's face.

After Minami had finally calmed down and agreed to finish discussing the details with them later, Viktor wheeled Yuuri carefully through Yu-topia, back to where their new room would be, their old room having been upstairs and impossible for Yuuri to reach with his wheel chair.

Upon entering the room, Yuuri found it looked pretty much how it looked when upstairs, the only real difference being it's much bigger now, allowing more space for him to move. Looking on the bed, Yuuri was dumb struck to see it completely covered in packages. Their desk sitting nearby was also overflowing with countless letters.

"When word got out you had been injured, these began pouring in like crazy. Our old room upstairs is also filled with them, but I thought you would like to wait until later to look at those, but I still wanted to surprise you with some of them," Viktor explained in a hushed voice, watching Yuuri to gauge his reaction.

"There's… so many," Yuuri whispered.

Moving over to the desk, Viktor picked up a stack of letters that stood out from the rest.

"You can read these while I clear off the bed," Viktor told him, then setting the letter's gently on his lap, he turned away to give him some privacy.

The first letter on top read Christophe Giacometti. A further inspection of the other letters showed that the rest of them were sent by others of their international friends.

Not knowing any better place to start, Yuuri opened up Chris' letter and began reading.

 _Yuuri~_

 _I can't believe that this has happened to you. It's such a tragedy. I'm still secretly hoping that this is just some big stupid prank that Viktor decided to play on us. But I don't think he would play a prank with this serious of context. This next season will probably be a little tough on you, but just know that I'll be with you on the side lines to cheer Viktor on. Also, please tell Viktor he needs to call me, he's been ignoring my calls and texts recently._

 _Kisses,_

 _Christophe Giacometti_

After relaying the message to Viktor, who could only chuckle quietly while shaking his head, Yuuri moved on to the next letter, this one from Michele Crispino.

 _Hey Yuuri,_

 _I just heard what happened. That's really tough luck. I didn't really intend to write you this letter since there isn't really much for me to say, but Sara made me do it since she has such a soft spot for you. Oh, she told me to tell you she's really sorry for what happened and that she wishes you a speedy recovery. There isn't much else for me to say, so, just, good luck in your future endeavors in life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Michele Crispino_

Yuuri let out an exhalation of air out his nose in a laugh at the awkwardness of the letter. Moving on, Yuuri quickly read through the letters from Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, and Emil Nekola. The next letter had Yuuri pausing to smile at seeing the name, Phitchit Chulanot.

 _Yuuri!_

 _Celestino just told me that you got hurt! I can't believe it! I tried calling Viktor to find out more, he didn't tell me much, but he did ask me to write a letter for when you get out of the hospital. That was a great idea of his, instead of an overwhelming amount of social media messages you will have to go through later, you could read our words now without any hassle, although international postage costs are nothing to sneeze at. But it's totally worth it to have a chance to talk to you, even if it takes a while to receive a response. I figure that you probably haven't done much since you're supposed to be in a hospital healing, but you need to tell me everything as soon as you can, I'm out of my mind with worry, and it's only the first day. Not much is happening over here in Thailand, just Ciao Ciao doing his usual coaching things. But some good news! After getting bronze at the world cup last year, some big name companies took an interest in me, their going to fund an on ice show for me! It's going to be amazing! This season is going to be my last one, and after it's over I'm going full swing into getting the show ready. I'm so excited! I'll send you and Viktor tickets for the opening night whenever that may be. Ciao Ciao is getting on me to get back to training now. Please, call me as soon as you can._

 _Wishing for the best!_

 _Pitchit~_

Unable to help the smile that had appeared on his face before he even began reading, Yuuri turned to the last of the letters in his hand. The name was unmistakable even through the sloppy scrawl as Yurio. Feeling trepidation towards what the young man wanted to say to him, Yuuri opened the letter slowly and began to read.

 _Hey Katsudon!_

 _What's this I've heard about you getting injured! What were you thinking? Probably weren't thinking, that's what. Yakov told us what happened, apparently Viktor called to ask him what to do in this kind of situation, as if Yakov has ever had a student stupid enough to get injured like this. And hey, don't let me hear you slacking off, just because you're injured doesn't mean you have any right to give up, you're going to skate again so that I can beat you again and prove how much of a loser you really are._

 _Oh, and tell Viktor I need the new choreography by next week. He has no excuse to be slacking off either, so don't you dare bring him down._

 _Yuri Plitsesky_

After reading it, Yuuri stared at the words on the page, no longer attempting to process what they were saying.

"Yurio," Yuuri whispered, ignoring the look of worry that flitted across Viktor's face as he made his way across the room to him.

Re-reading the letter once again, Yuuri felt his resolve harden. Unlike everyone else who were pitying Yuuri and dancing around the issue, Yurio did what Yurio always does. Tackle it head on.

Finally looking up into the worried face of Viktor kneeling before him, Yuuri felt his determination fill until he almost couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm going to walk again," he said, surprising himself with the amount of certainty in his voice, "And I'm going to skate again. I'm not giving up."

A moment passed between the two as Viktor stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth, before closing his mouth and giving the younger man a smile.

Viktor felt immense pride in that moment. _There's my husband._

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**

 ** _This took a bit of time to get out, but it is a slightly longer chapter than normal, so enjoy!_**

 ** _This has not been edited yet, so it is subject to changes._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you have any ideas for additions to the story!_**

 ** _Have a wonderful day._**


	5. Moving Forward

Yuuri sat quietly in his wheel chair in the waiting room, holding tightly to Viktor's hand who sat beside him in one of the uncomfortable padded chairs.

Looking over and seeing the tense look on the younger man's face, Viktor raised Yuuri's hand to his mouth and held it there in an attempt to comfort both of them.

"You ready for this?" The Russian asks the man sitting next to him.

Yuuri takes a deep breath as if preparing himself for something monumental before letting it out and speaking, "Maybe?"

Smiling into the slightly tremoring hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Everything will work out."

"Mr. Katsuki," a nurse called out to the two of them, ready to lead Yuuri back to his examination room.

Viktor stood up and began pushing Yuuri's chair after the nurse. He put a hand comfortingly on Yuuri's shoulder, unsurprised when Yuuri reached back to place his own hand on top of Viktor's.

* * *

Doctor Takaeda is a shorter bald man, with a thin wispy mustache, he looks to be in his 60s and he has thick square shaped glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. And when speaks, he speaks with such a thick an eccentric accent that you will never forget it, even when you've heard so many accents from around the world.

"Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, I hope you are having a good day so far. My name is Doctor Takaeda," Doctor said in his memorable accent that surprised both Yuuri and Viktor upon him opening his mouth. "I am a specialist here at this hospital, and my job is to assess the potential of walking rehabilitation in patients. Yours is an extremely special case as I have seen Mr. Katsuki. A paralyzed figure skater. To be honest with you, the chances of standing alone let alone walking again are slim. But I am sure you have heard this all before while still at the hospital."

Yuuri nodded, too afraid to open his mouth and speak.

"Well, I am always willing to give a person a chance on walking, even with as small of a possibility as your case is. But there are a few things we need to go through before we can start therapy," Dr. Takaeda adds the last part at the sight of Yuuri excitedly turning to smile at Viktor.

Not letting anything quell his spirits, Yuuri turns back to face Dr. Takaeda, smile still on his face, "I will do whatever I need to do, just tell me what you need of me."

Dr. Takaeda gave a knowing smile at the young man sitting in front of him, looking fully determined. _He might actually be able to do it._

"First off, Mr. Katsuki, I will not allow any therapy until all your bones are healed. Meaning you will have to wait another two months before I will even consider you ready," Dr. Takaeda told the Japanese man. Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly at the look Takaeda sent him. "Second, you must do exactly what the staff instruct you to do, no fighting them. If you protest even in the slightest our work will end right then and there."

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, "I understand sir. I will do everything to the best of my abilities."

Dr. Takaeda felt as if his face would burst from the amount of smiling, something about this young man's eagerness was contagious.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Katsuki. Now, would you and Mr. Nikiforov like to take a tour of the rehabilitation rooms and meet some of the other patients there?"

"We'd love to," Yuuri instantly shouts, practically jumping out of his wheel chair with excitement.

It took all he had not to go crazy with anticipation as Viktor slowly pushed his chair through the halls behind the slow walking doctor. The doctor escorted them through a door, following closely behind them.

The room was large, and very open, with windows on the far wall allowing bright light in while allowing a beautiful view of a courtyard with a garden. Five people could be seen scattered around the room in various places. A man stood between two balance beam looking poles, holding on to them tightly with his hands, standing right next to him is a nurse, ready to catch him if need be. On the other side of the room a little boy sat on the floor, using his arms to push him up off the ground and move around, kneeling nearby was another nurse, smiling encouragingly at the little boy. Standing close to those two, leaning against the side wall watching, was a tall man with two wooden pegs attached just at his knees.

"Peggy," Dr. Takaeda calls out in a soft voice, and waves the tall man over.

"Yo. What's up Doctor?" The man called Peggy said with a large smile that covered the entirety of his face.

Upon further inspection by Viktor and Yuuri, they found that the man could be no more than twenty years old, barely older than Yuuri himself.

"This is Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri is hoping to begin sessions here soon. Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, this is Peggy, one of our volunteers here," Dr. Takaeda took care of introductions for them.

"Hiya, the names actually Ceasar. But since I got these two planks of wood here, I've been dubbed Peggy. The kids find the name enjoyable, so I go with it," Peggy explains, an air of ease surrounding him.

"Oh, do you dress up in a pirate costume as well?" Viktor asks, eyes glittering with child-like excitement.

Yuuri is just about to scold him when Peggy lets out a laugh, "Sometimes. The kids love when I play the part. But I save that for special occasions."

Looking between both tall men, Yuuri couldn't help seeing the similarities between the two, knowing instantly that they could become good friends. Still smiling, Yuuri takes a peak at his phone, only to be horrified to see the time.

"Viktor!" He exclaims, "We have to go. We're going to be late!"

Bidding Peggy and Dr. Takaeda goodbye, they made their way quickly out of the hospital.

* * *

"We're not going to make it in time!" Yuuri exclaimed, feeling useless having to sit in the chair with Viktor quickly pushing him down the streets of Hatsetsu.

"We'll make it," Viktor insisted, looking straight ahead with determination.

"This is all my fault, just leave me behind, I'll figure out how to get there," Yuuri tried for the hundredth time to compromise with Viktor, but to no avail.

"I am not leaving you behind Yuuri. We're going to make it!"

Both the men are stunned out of their brief spat from a voice nearby.

"Looks like someone forgot to do their cardio!"

Viktor and Yuuri both turned to look in the direction the voice came from, and saw the town bums, Devlin and Erin, sitting against a local shop's outside wall. Erin had been the one to speak, cackling at her joke.

"Push a little faster there Snowy, you might be able to force the fat off your pig there," Devlin said, bursting out laughing at his own terrible joke, ignoring the elbow Erin jabbed him with.

Viktor looked about to stop and say something, but Yuuri managed to remind him forcefully enough about their prior engagements, and they continued on their way. Both remaining silent and lost in their own thoughts for the rest of the rush.

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're late Minami!" Yuuri exclaimed once he and Viktor had finally arrived at Ice Castle, bowing as best as he could without falling out of his chair.

Minami, who was already in his skates and had been doing laps when the two older men had arrived, was taken aback by the older Japanese man's actions.

"No! No, there's no need to apologize Katsuki-san! It's my fault! You've only been home from the hospital for a week, I should have given you more time to rest and recover before asking to start training!" Minami exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to get Yuuri to stop bowing.

Yuuri sits up slowly, head tilted to the side in thought. "You know you can just call me Yuuri, right? You've done it before at competitions."

Shaking his head back and forth faster than Yuuri thought possible, Minami cried while his face went bright red, "I could never do something like that! We were rivals then, but now you are my coach, and so I must show you respect in all it's forms."

Slouching at the discomfort of being addressed so formally, Yuuri couldn't help but notice a laughter from nearby. Turning to look, Yuuri found Viktor sitting on a bench nearby, lacing up his skates, laughing at his expense.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Yuuri asks, feeling uncommonly angry at the sight of Viktor laughing at him, "And where is your laptop? You were supposed to start your training with Yakov ten minutes ago."

Giving Yuuri a warm smile, despite his annoyance, Viktor stood up, towering above Yuuri with grace and power.

"I don't need to work with Yakov today. In fact, I won't be working with him for the rest of the season. I've decided to change coaches," Viktor informs Yuuri, surprising the wheel chair bound man.

"What do you mean you've changed coaches? Why didn't you discuss this with me? Where is this new coach?" Yuuri cried, feeling panic setting in at the prospect of someone else using his rink to train his husband.

Noticing the look of panic in Yuuri's eyes, Viktor quickly makes his way over to the younger man and kneels down before him, taking the other man's face in his hands.

"Yuuri. Love, please calm down. I was referring to you, I want you to be my coach," Viktor explains to him, watching as he could see Yuuri slowly process the information.

"Me? As in, I will become your coach? But I can't do that! I have no clue what I'm even doing with Minami," Yuuri's panic returned tenfold at the idea of messing up with coaching Viktor.

"Please, Yuuri. We both know that I don't really need a coach other than for the purpose of being allowed in the competitions. And with this way, I don't have to worry about splitting time between Russia and here, I can stay focused here and be more able to come to the rescue if you need it," Viktor explains, trying to calm his husband down.

Yuuri looked over to where they had left Minami standing. He had turned his back to them, but was peeking at them out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing he had been caught by Yuuri, Minami let out a squeak and jumped, turning further away from the two.

"I believe in you," Viktor whispered, drawing Yuuri's attention back towards the snowy-haired man.

The Russian leaned his forehead against Yuuri's and they remained there like that for a brief moment before Viktor pulled back.

"Now, let's go get you comfortably set up with Yuuko, then Minami and I will go and start warming up."

* * *

Yuuri sat watching Viktor and Minami skate around the rink while listening to Yuuko's excitable chatter, feeling as gloomy as the sky outside as dark clouds slowly rolled over Hatstesu.

"Yuuri, Yuuri!" Yuuko suddenly shouting his name drew Yuuri out of the trance he hadn't realized he was in.

Focusing his eyes back to the current situation, Yuuri found Yuuko's face worriedly in front of his, and just behind her, Viktor and Minami leaning against the wall, fear clouding Viktor's eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asks, unsure what all he had missed.

"It's all good Viktor, he just zoned out," Yuuko informs the worried Russian, sitting back with obvious relief of her own.

But Viktor was not ready to end it there, "Yuuri, are you okay? Are you tired? We can end early if you'd like to go home."

Viktor continued rambling on, and Yuuri could quickly feel the sadness bloom into annoyance.

"Would you stop asking me what's wrong and just shut up for five seconds Viktor?" Yuuri bursts out finally, cutting Viktor off and stunning everyone to silence, "I mean, it's pretty obvious what's wrong, don't you think?"

The taller man stared unblinking for a few moments before turning to the scared looking man beside him, "Minako, why don't you go to the lockers and take a shower, we're done for the day. Yuuko, I can lock up here, you go on home before the rain hits."

Both complied without a single word, only sparing quick glances at the two silent men before they left.

Viktor made his way off the rink to Yuuri, looking at the younger man who had his face turned away from the Russian. But even without seeing his face, Viktor knew Yuuri was cracking under the guilt of having yelled. He quietly sat down next to the wheel chair bound man, then took a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Yuuri-" he began, but was quickly cut off.

"Viktor, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled-" Yuuri was cut off by Viktor raising a single hand to stop him.

"I'm not mad Yuuri, I just want to know. Is this really how you feel?" Viktor waited until he could see the barest of nods coming from Yuuri, who would not look anywhere but his lap. Sighing, Viktor let his shoulders slump. "I should be the one apologizing. I've been selfish and haven't been paying close enough attention to how you feel." Yuuri made to protest, but was again cut off by Viktor's hand. "Please, let me say what I have to say. This is all my fault. It's my fault you're miserable. It's my fault you're hurt." Leaning forward, as if it could quell the pain, Viktor whispered, "It's my fault you're paralyzed."

"No, Viktor it's not-" Yuuri began protesting, but Viktor sitting up quickly and staring him dead in the eyes cut him off.

"I'm the reason we got into that argument Yuuri. I wanted to retire, I wanted to mess up the flow we had. I was scared. Scared of growing old, scared of disappointing my fans, scared of getting hurt. I should have known you wouldn't want that, you'd never ask me to do that. I should have known you would be here. I should have gotten here faster. If I had been here just a split-second sooner, maybe, just maybe. This all wouldn't have happened…" Viktor's face had by this point dissolved into a look of anguish that Yuuri wished he'd never have to see on his husband's face.

Suddenly feeling the urge to be closer to the man he loved, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, holding on as if his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

"Don't blame yourself Viktor," Yuuri choked out while trying to fight the tears, "It's not your fault. I'm the one that didn't listen to the doctor after my car accident. I'm the one who fell. I knew you were there when I jumped. For some reason, I thought showing you I could do the jump would show you why you should stay. I was so stupid Viktor," Yuuri finally lost the fight with his tears, but continued talking around them, "I'm so sorry Viktor. I've ruined everything. Please forgive me."

Viktor began stroking Yuuri's back, hushing him gently while taking comfort in his presence as well.

"Everything will not be in vain. You will begin therapy, and I will continue competing this season, and I will be dedicating this season one hundred percent to you," Viktor informed his crying husband, making him cry harder, tears of happiness this time though.

Neither of the two noticed as the clouds outside began to part ways, and bright sunlight broke through, washing away the potential storm that had been brewing.

* * *

"So how did your appointment with the doctor go today?" Yuuri's mom asks as she sets a vase full of bright beautiful flowers in full bloom in the middle of the table Yuuri was sitting at with Viktor as they were eating dinner later that evening.

Making sure to swallow the pork cutlet in his mouth first, Yuuri excitedly answered, "I think it went great! They said I need to wait a little longer for my bones to heal, but once that time comes I'll be good to go."

"This is great news! I'm so proud of you for not giving up Yuuri," his mom gushed, giving him a hug before rushing back to the kitchen.

Yuuri and Viktor begin quietly discussing details about today's practice when Mari walks in with an envelope.

"This just came in the mail," she explains, handing it to Viktor.

Leaning against Viktor's arm to get a better view of the envelope, Yuuri found it addressed to the both of them. The return address said it came from Switzerland.

"Chris?" Yuuri asks, confused as to why he would send another letter instead of just calling.

Viktor didn't say a word, just flipped the envelope over and gracefully opened it, sliding out a thick rectangular piece of cardstock with gold designs engraved on it.

Having trouble, but still attempting anyway, Yuuri began reading the small printed words on it, " _You are here by cordially invited to the wedding of one Christophe Giacometti-_ "

"Woah, wait a second, Chris is really getting married? That's so great!" Yuuri exclaims, not bothering to read any further.

Still holding the letter with one hand, Viktor grabbed the envelope and looked at it closer.

"He sent this out nearly a month before your accident."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "International postal services are the worst. When's the wedding?"

Holding his hand, Yuuri was bestowed the invite and took a closer look at the date.

"September 22, and it's in America. Why America?"

"I've not a clue," Viktor says shrugging his shoulders, taking another bite of food.

"It's in New York City."

"Really? I've never been to New York before!" Viktor puts down his fork, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I've been a few times with Pitchit. It could be fun to go back," Yuuri said, musing.

"Wait, what's this?" Viktor asks as he pulls a thinner piece of paper with Chris' recognizable hand writing on it. "This is for you."

Yuuri takes the piece of paper and reads it, feeling his spirits fall as he realizes what is being asked.

"Yuuri, Love? What is the matter?" Viktor asks, seeing Yuuri's face falling with disappointment.

Handing the paper over to Viktor, Yuuri sits quietly until Viktor finishes reading the request that was sent out months before his accident.

"He wanted you to pole dance at his wedding," Viktor summarizes, understanding the situation.

"There's no way I can do it now," Yuuri says dejectedly.

Viktor sat quietly after that, no longer worried about food as he struggled to figure out how to make his husband feel better, then it hit him.

"The earliest you can get your casts taken off is the first week of August, correct?" Viktor asked Yuuri, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Yes…" Yuuri drawls out, feeling worry about what Viktor is planning, "Why?"

"If this is what you really want, then give me the remaining time left before the wedding after your casts are taken off and I will make sure you can pole dance at that wedding."

"Viktor, are you sure that's even possible."

With eyes glowing with pride, Viktor declared, "With the two of us together, anything is possible."

* * *

 ** _*Sigh* I'm tired of making excuses at this point, but I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. I had to leave town for a family emergency last week, and life has been crazy since I got back, and next week I'm supposed to be leaving again to go another trip._**

 ** _I truly do hope you guys like this chapter. When I write I try to keep my readers in mind, but this chapter I just feel as if I fell short for you guys. I'm sorry._**

 ** _In an attempt to make up for my slow going on posting, I did make this chapter much longer._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading._**

 ** _Please leave a review to tell me what you think or give me suggestions._**

 ** _Have a wonderful day._**


	6. Getting the Ball Rolling

"Again," Yuuri called out in a bored voice, listening to the sound of blades hitting ice as Minami and Viktor skated around the Ice Castle rink together.

Sighing, Yuuri looked down at his lap, only to realize he was slouching again and quickly sat up straight, trying to suck in his gut without much luck. Having been inactive for over two months, Yuuri found the pounds packing on quicker than, if that were even possible with his already easy weight gain. Viktor had not uttered a single word about the paunch, but the Japanese man had found his husband more around the middle than he had done previously, and he doubted that had anything to do with the injuries he had previously sustained to his ribs.

Speaking of injuries, Yuuri looked at his arm in its cast, trying hard not to glare at it. They were heading in the next day to check to see if he could get his cast off his arm, and check the healing process of the rest of his bones. So far, he had noticed that his ribs had stopped hurting with any movement, and although his arm remained stiff from lack of movement, it did seem to have healed some. His legs on the other hand, remained as unresponsive as ever.

The sound of skin hitting ice had Yuuri's head jerking up in time to see Minami standing back up after having fallen during a jump, continuing to skate as if nothing had happened. Yuuri couldn't help the smile that crossed his face while watching the younger man skate, his perseverance was honorable. Currently the two competitors were skating routines around the rink that Yuuri and Viktor had devised a few days back, a routine to keep them warmed up while showing off what they could do.

After finishing their routines at nearly the same time, Viktor turned and skating up to Minami. Yuuri could see from his position on the side of the rink that Viktor had an idea.

"Minami, do you mind if I watch you doing that jump again, so Yuuri and I can find a way to make your percentage for landing it go up?" Viktor asked, staying a bit back to allow the younger man to skate around, but close enough to acknowledge him.

Minami's face flushed bright red, him being almost as star struck by Viktor as he was by Yuuri, even after weeks of having practiced alongside the older man.

"O-Of course, Niki-sama!" Minami stuttered out before skating around to get in position for the jump.

Yuuri felt his heart warm at the sound of the nickname Minami had given Viktor. Although he had first been confused by the need of the nickname, he found himself growing to love the sound of it.

Viktor watched Minami jump for a few times before he began giving his advice, easily jumping back into the role of coach. Yuuri couldn't understand why Minami wanted him to be his coach, Viktor obviously made a much better one. Watching, Yuuri was able to observe Viktor coaching as he instructed Minami to try different things until finally he was landing the jump with every attempt.

"Katsuki-san! Look! Niki-sama has helped me land my jumps!" Minami called over to Yuuri pulling the wheel chair bound man out of his trance.

Yuuri schooled his features into a suitable smile, watching as Viktor skated up behind Minami and put his arm over the younger man's shoulder, large smile spread across his face.

"Nonsense, that was all you just now!" He exclaimed, turning to Yuuri happily, only to have his face fall slightly at the sight of his husband. Forcing his smile to stay fixed on his face, Viktor patted Minami's shoulder a few times before skating away while saying, "While don't we call it there for the day. I know I'm getting pretty tired, and I'm sure Minami would love to be home at a decent time today."

Yuuri nodded silently in agreement, already seeming to be off in his own world again. Viktor frowned but didn't comment, only moving to exit near Yuuri's position off the ice to sit next to him while unlacing his skates.

"A-Are you sure? I wouldn't mind staying a little longer if you want us to practice more!" Minami insisted, still standing in the middle of the rink.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Yuuri turned with a smile towards Minami, nodding with more confidence in the younger man's direction. "Go ahead and head on home. It looks as if it's about to rain, and none of us need to be caught out in it if it does."

* * *

Viktor sat next to Yuuri, holding on to the younger man's hand tightly, trying to hide the nerves that threatened to come streaming out of his stomach. They sat together in the hospital waiting room, Yuuri in his comfortable wheelchair, and Viktor on the hard-plastic chairs that were making his butt go numb right at that moment.

"Mr. Katsuki," a nurse stood in the doorway of the hall that lead back to the checkup rooms, pulling Viktor out of his mind with the words, "The doctor is ready to see you know."

Feeling a comforting pressure on his hand, Viktor looked at Yuuri, who gave him a wiry smile, squeezing his hand lightly. The Russian felt a wave of sorrow rush over him at the realization that it was meant to be his job to comfort his husband at this time, not the other way around.

Pushing the wheelchair ahead of him, Viktor followed the nurse to an empty room where they were asked to wait for the doctor.

"Mr. Katsuki. Mr. Nikiforov. Thank you both so much for coming in. You appear to be doing well, Mr. Katsuki," The doctor said upon entering the room with a large smile, carrying a manila envelope.

"I am," Yuuri confirms, unable to help the contagiousness of the doctor's smile, "Just taking it one day at a time right now."

The doctor hummed in understanding, nodding his head as he pulled semi-translucent papers out of the envelope and hung them on the wall light, "That's good to hear my boy. Now, let's get onto the pressing matter of why you are here today. These here are your x-rays that you had done three days ago. These right here will show us how well your bones are healing and if you need to keep your casts on. So, let's take a look, shall we?"

The doctor turned on the wall light, and off the head light. The room glowed eerily with the light from the wall as everyone stared at the pictures of Yuuri's bones. Viktor and Yuuri had no clue what they were looking for as they stared at the bones, but the doctor seemed to find exactly what he was looking for, and seemed pleased.

Turning to the two men waiting tensely for the verdict, the doctor's smile only seemed to get larger than it had been when he first walked in.

"Well, Mr. Katsuki. It seems they were such clean breaks that your arm and ribs healed at a much faster rate than we had initially predicted, which means your casts can come off. Your leg bones have also healed much better than we could have hoped, but although we can remove the cast, you will still need to keep your legs in braces for the time being," the doctor explained, watching the two men happily embrace each other at the news.

"Baby steps," Viktor was repeating over and over again in Yuuri's ear as the younger man began crying tears of joy.

"Thank you, Doctor," Yuuri said over Viktor's shoulder, "Thank you for giving me hope again."

* * *

 _ **UPDATE: I totally spelled Viktor's name wrong for the second half of this chapter, so I went back and fixed them all, that's all that I did.**_

* * *

 _ **So... It's been a while. A lot has happened.**_

 _ **While I was on my trip, my family house got sold, and at this very moment we are packing things up and moving them to a new house. All while I am moving things into my own apartment. And I start classes in less than two weeks. And I've been fighting depression.**_

 _ **All I could think about all this time if you guys and how you all must feel, so I decided to take time and write this chapter out. It's much shorter than the others, but it's something at this point.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for being here for me, and just know that I read an appreciate every review you guys leave. And if you ever want to just chat, please don't be afraid to PM me.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._**

 ** _Thank you and have a wonderful day._**


	7. Just Smile

_**Before you begin reading, I want to dedicate this chapter to 525Clouds, for being my one reason to smile today.**_

* * *

"Up… up… up…" the sound of Viktor's voice echoed through the empty gym as he held down Yuuri's legs while the younger man sat up in time with the voice.

'Almost there,' Yuuri thought to himself as he counted out his reps in his head, '46, 47, 48, 49…'

"Fifty," he gasped aloud as he collapsed back on the mat, breathing hard.

Viktor had been continuing his mind-numbing role of pacer until he realized Yuuri was no longer sitting up.

"Yuuri, what are you doing? I haven't told you to stop yet."

The Japanese man's eyes widened in sorrow as he stared up at his husband.

"Viktor, this is the first time since we started two weeks ago that I've been able to get to fifty reps without stopping. Can't I have this small victory and get a break?"

Giving Yuuri a small smile, Viktor reached out and carefully grasped the younger man's arm, helping him sit up. Keeping his arm behind the Japanese man's back to keep him sitting up Viktor said, "I know you are strong enough to do more than fifty, but for now we will rest here."

Yuuri sighed in relief before reaching forward to grasp at his numb ankles, stretching out his back in the process. In the past two weeks, Yuuri had trimmed down a little and lost a few pounds, but he still found basic activities strenuous to him after two months of inactivity. He had been put on a strict diet after the casts had been taken off, and he and Viktor had started renting out a private space in the local gym for every day after skate practice, but Yuuri could feel his motivation slipping away as days would go by without much progress being made.

"I don't think I can do it," Yuuri said quietly to his husband, speaking into his legs as he clutched tighter to his ankles.

"What are you talking about, Yuuri? Of course you can do more sit ups! You are a strong-" Viktor is cut short by Yuuri's low voice.

"I don't think I can do the wedding. It's just too much! Going from two months of barely moving to this? There's no way it can be done in time! And I have no control over my legs, none! How am I supposed to swing around a pole without my legs working?" Yuuri could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but ignored them and continued staring at his legs. "It's useless Viktor! I'm useless… I'm never going to walk again… Why won't you just realize that already?"

Yuuri turned angrily on Viktor with his last statement, only to be pulled up short by his husband's face.

Viktor sighed and closed his eyes, counting to three before opening them to stare intently into Yuuri's teary eyes.

"Yuuri. Firstly, we have gone over this hundreds of times, you are worth everything to me, and I really wish you would stop bringing yourself down like that. Secondly, I've had everything planned out for weeks now, you are actually ahead of schedule… Let me show you something."

Viktor stood up gracefully and walked to the corner of the room where a tarp covered object sat. It had been there since the day they had started, but Yuuri had never given it much thought before that moment. Sitting under the tarp that Viktor had just pulled off was something black, shiny, and metal. Picking it up, Viktor walked back to Yuuri, pulling the contraption into two pieces with a wire dangling from each piece.

"I had these custom made," Viktor explained, sitting down in front of Yuuri, still holding the metal bars, "they are leg braces, but they are more than just that. These straps here attach to your arms, so when your arm is straight, these clamps here behind your knee will shut tight, making it possible for you to use your legs while dancing. Of course your legs will be forced into a bent position and will stay that way, but this still gives you a chance to do it all. We will just have to choreograph a dance to ensure your safety between transitions, but I think it's possible."

Yuuri felt tears welling up in his eyes again, and surprised both of them when he used his arms to push off the ground behind him and awkwardly fling himself at Viktor, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"Yuuri, love," Viktor gasped, sounding like he was in pain, "Could you allow me to remove the braces from my lap before hugging me?"

Bracing himself by holding onto Viktor's shoulders, Yuuri looked down at the black metal still sitting in Viktor's lap. The Russian carefully removed the braces from between them, then pulled Yuuri onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"You know, I don't think you've hugged me quite so awkwardly in a while now," Viktor commented, Yuuri could hear the smile in his voice.

Hugging the man tighter and laying his head on his shoulder, Yuuri quietly said, "shut up," enjoying the feel of the rumbling laughter it brought from the man beneath him.

"Come now, let's get back to work, and tomorrow we'll begin working with the braces," Viktor said, patting Yuuri on his back before removing him from his lap.

"Give me another fifty sit ups, then we will move onto pull ups!"

Yuuri groaned as he collapsed back onto the floor, then proceeded to sit up again to the sound of Viktor's insistent voice.

* * *

"So, Yuuri, have you guys got your tuxes ready yet?" Pitchit asked over the video call Yuuri was having with him while sitting in bed with Viktor puttering around him needlessly tidying up.

"Not yet," Yuuri answered, watching Viktor as he picked up and moved Yuuri's favorite picture of his dog Vic-chan for the fifth time since the call started. "Viktor," Yuuri called, drawing his husband's attention to him, "That will be the sixth time you've moved Vic-chan's picture only to replace it back there. You're worry cleaning, just relax."

Viktor shot Yuuri a sheepish smile before putting the picture frame on the table again. "Sorry, Love," he said, moving to a different part of the room to clean.

Yuuri sighed, and shaking his head, turned back to a smirking Pitchit. "Viktor decided we will get new suits when we get to New York tomorrow. He's under the impression we need a new suit for every occasion, I don't see why I can't just reuse them."

Pitchit roared with laughter, sputtering out something that sounded along the lines of 'married life' before he calmed down and asked, "so you guys are taking off tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah," Yuuri responded, trying to ignore the sight of Viktor at the edge of his vision working in the closet. "We're both going to just stay up until then, since we'll be leaving at about four in the morning tomorrow. So, if things go well we'll be in San Francisco by ten in the morning, their time. There we'll get a connector flight to New York, that should take us to about five in the morning. We'll have some serious jet lag when we get in, but that's why we're going a week early." Yuuri watched as Pitchit's head seemed to spin from all the information.

"At least you have that all figured out," Pitchit responded before a loud commotion broke out somewhere nearby to the young man from Thailand. "Oh, I have to go Yuuri. I'll see you soon!" Pitchit exclaimed before he ended the call without giving Yuuri a chance to say bye.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Yuuri tossed his phone on the bed, then turned to look at Viktor as he completely reorganized all of their clothes in their closet.

"Viktor, please put the clothes down and come talk to me," Yuuri called out, waiting for Viktor to grudgingly comply before speaking again, "what's wrong?"

The Russian stared down at Yuuri's hand before grabbing it tightly in his own hand. Feeling a comforting squeeze from his partner, he finally spoke, "we are going to be leaving for America tomorrow… I'm just worried."

"We've both been out of the country hundreds of times before. We both know how to traverse the world, I even lived in America for four years while in college! Now tell me what's really bothering you."

Viktor raised his head to look at Yuuri, his eyes trying to convey all the words he couldn't say. Finally, he sighed and began talking, "It will be your first time out of the country since your accident. I'm worried how you will handle it, how the others will handle seeing you for the first time since everything happened. I'm worried that I will fail yet again in making sure that you are happy."

"Oh Viktor," Yuuri cried out, throwing himself at Viktor and tackling him to the bed as he held on as if his life depended on it. "You have made me the happiest man in the world, and nothing will ever change that. You are the light of my life, the love of my heart. You are the only reason I need to smile every day."

Viktor clung tightly to Yuuri and closed his eyes in happiness. "You are too good for me Yuuri, I don't know what I'd be without you, other than lost."

Laying his head on Viktor's chest, feeling content with life, Yuuri closed his eyes. Moments later his breathing slowed down, he was asleep, much to the amusement of the snowy haired man beneath him.

"So much for pulling an all nightery," Viktor said with a chuckle, placing a kiss on Yuuri's head before carefully sliding himself out from under his husband and walking back into the closet, "Life has never been a dull moment since I first met him."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this chapter, actually made me feel happy while doing so.**_

 _ **I really appreciate everyone who leaves a comment, and just know that I do read and appreciate them all, you all are amazing people for leaving comments.**_

 _ **Next Chapter Viktor and Yuuri will be in New York, so look forward to them experiencing the same trip I experienced just a few weeks ago.**_

 _ **I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, and thank you again for reading this chapter.**_


	8. Friends in Unlikely Places

The flight from Japan had been a long and uneventful flight, in Yuuri's opinion. The young man yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he took in the commotion around him. One would think that at nearly six in the morning the airport would be relatively empty, but being that it is New York, that was not the case at all. Yuuri looked to his side where Viktor was walking, pushing all their luggage ahead of him. An airport staff member stood behind him, carefully pushing his chair through the crowd. The staff had been really good to them the entire trip, ensuring everything was just right, but that didn't make Yuuri feel any better about his inability to help.

They reached the elevators, quickly, that would take them down to the taxi zone. From there they would head straight to their hotel to settle in. Or at least that was what Yuuri thought they would be doing. As the elevator opened on the floor below, the staff man pushed him out to the sight of a huge group off in the not too far distance, holding a large banner. The banner read, _'Welcome Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov to New York!'_ And beside the words was a picture of Yuuri and Viktor ice dancing together from a few years back.

Feeling his face turning red, Yuuri turned back to look at Viktor, who wore a sly smile on his face. This had been planned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asks in a harsh whisper, unable to ignore his observation that Viktor looked immaculate, wearing a casual suit, while he looked like a hobo in his sweats and old t-shirt.

"It would have ruined the surprise! Besides, I did recommend you change clothes on the plane," Viktor reminded Yuuri.

The Japanese man huffed in annoyance, turning back to look at the group while saying, "Don't you realize that airplane bathrooms are not handicap friendly, there was no way."

Just then, the group noticed the two men's presence, and some began excitedly shouting across the way. Holding up the banner was Christophe, Pitchit, Leo, Emile, Guang-Hong, and to Yuuri's surprise, Minami. They were the ones shouting, shaking the banner up and down until there was no way to tell what it was meant to say. Standing nearby was Mila, Sara, JJ, and a man Yuuri had never seen before, all smiling in their direction. Behind everyone stood Yurio, Otabek, and Mickey, all looking like they'd rather be anywhere than there.

"You guys made it," Pitchit shouted happily, dropping his part of the banner to run up and attack Yuuri with a hug. Yuuri clung tightly, basking in the feeling of someone, besides Viktor, giving him a meaningful bone crushing hug, the best kind. If it weren't for Viktor, he would have forgotten what those felt like. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't hug so tightly," Pitchit cried out, quickly pulling back from his friend.

Yuuri gave his friend a look of disappointment at the sight of him pulling back, "Pitchit, I'm not made of glass, you won't hurt me by hugging too hard."

But the Thai man didn't listen, he just stood up, smiling, and shaking his head.

In the duration of their little conversation, the rest of the group had gone forward to welcome the two men from Japan. Yuuri received many hugs, though the rest were all gentle, much to his disappointment.

After his episode after one of the competitions a couple years back, when he attacked everyone with hugs, it became a unanimous agreement to keep him in constant supply, for fear of him rampaging again.

After hugs and handshakes were passed around in welcoming (at least by those willing to participate) Pitchit suddenly danced in place with excitement.

"Yuuri, can I push you around? I've always wanted to have a disabled friend so we could race around with their chair!"

Viktor noticeably stiffened as he waited anxiously for Yuuri's reaction.

The raven-haired man turned to his friend and gave him a large smile, "Of course! Viktor is afraid to barely even touch the chair, let alone to push me fast. I've been dying to get some speed on this thing!"

Everyone laughed as Pitchit excitedly took Yuuri's chair from the airport staff member, then started pushing him in circles around the group, both of them laughing like little kids while Yuuri held on tightly to the arm rests.

After Pitchit had thoroughly warn himself out by pushing his friend around the group, they all crowded outside where Yuuri found a limo waiting to take them all back to the hotel.

"I thought you all weren't supposed to be here for another few days," Yuuri said, turning his head expectantly towards Pitchit.

To his surprise it was Yurio who responded before anyone else could. "We came to surprise you Piggy. I would have thought you of all people would realize that. Or did your brain stop working with your legs did?"

Everyone in the group tensed, worried at how Yuuri would react to the comment.

His reaction was not what they had been expecting. He turned teary eyed on the rest of the group. "You guys really cared enough to come early to see us in?"

A unanimous sigh went through the group as they all began talking at once about how he was worth it, at least the youngest of them were.

Chris spoke loud over the chatter to be heard. "Yuuri, we haven't seen you since the accident, so we wanted to come show our support for you, that is what friends are for."

Yuuri could feel the ache in his cheeks from all the smiling, Chris was right, these people were his friends, even if they were also his competitors at one point or another.

After everyone piled into the limo and got settled, Yuuri found himself sitting between Viktor and the man from earlier he didn't recognize.

The man noticed Yuuri's looks and turned to him with an apologetic smile, "I am sorry, it appears we haven't officially been introduced. I am Erik, Chris's fiancé," the man said, holding out his hand with a wink in Yuuri's direction.

Yuuri grabbed the man's hand quickly and shook it a bit too insistently. "M-my name's Yuuri Katsforov-! I mean Nikitsuki-! I mean!" Yuuri sighed, looking down as he could feel his face heating up to a bright red. He mumbled, "My name's Yuuri Katsuki, pleasure to meet you."

Everyone in the limo enjoyed a good laugh at Yuuri's expense, and Viktor took it as an opportunity to wrap his arm around his husband and squeeze him lovingly, placing a kiss on top of his raven-haired head.

Erik managed to calm down his own laughter and leaned back into Chris, staring lovingly up at him while saying, "You were quite right, Dear. This one is absolutely adorable when he's flustered."

After everyone had managed to stifle their laughter, a comfortable hum of chatter filled the vehicle as people started splitting off into conversations.

"JJ, tell me, how is the wife and kid doing?" Viktor asked the Canadian man who was seated on the other side of him from Yuuri.

The younger man's face brightened up, and with no further nudging needed, he began bragging about his family.

"JJ junior is doing amazing, already on the ice and everything. Took to it like a fish to water, you'd hardly believe he's only two! And funny enough you mention my wife, I was planning to wait until after the wedding, but since you've asked… We're going to be welcoming another little monkey into our home in a few months."

"That's wonderful news!" Viktor said enthusiastically as congratulations were given around the limo.

After well wishes were passed around, the conversations returned to where they had been moments before.

"So, tell me, Viktor, have you and Yuuri thought about adopting or not?" JJ asked, attempting to be indifferent, but failing, "You don't want the Katsuki or Nikiforov lines to end with you two, do you?"

Yuuri attempted to appear as if he were not listening to their conversation at that point, choosing to play with Viktor's hand where it hung in front of him from the Russian's arm being around his shoulder.

Viktor chuckled at JJ's question, "With both of us having been competitors, then coaching, then Yuuri's accident, we haven't had much time to think about kids. Besides, taking care of this one is like being a parent already," squeezing Yuuri's shoulders tightly, Viktor let the Japanese man know that he wasn't fooling anyone, and that the Russian knew he was listening in.

"Now just isn't the right time for us, but maybe one day…" Viktor said, trailing off, ending the topic at once.

Yuuri took that moment to look around at everyone talking comfortably in the car, appreciating the sight of every one of them until he paused on Minami sitting directly across the vehicle form him, remembering his earlier thoughts on the sight of the young man.

"Hey, Minami," Yuuri said, drawing the attention of the younger skater away from his phone.

Minami's head snapped up, face blooming bright red before his eyes started to glow with realization on who acknowledged him. "Y-yes Katsuki-sama?"

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, "Not to seem rude or anything, but what are you doing here? You told us you were staying back in Japan. Viktor and I even made a special practice routine for you while we were gone."

The sparkle leaves Minami's eyes, which widen in horror, "No disrespect was taken! Nor was it intended on my end either, Katsuki-sama! Chris-san sent me an invite, plus a secret plan! I wasn't allowed to tell you! But I promise I will still do all the work you've left for me!"

The older Japanese man felt bad for causing stress to the younger, and was quick to assure him of such.

"No, no, no! We're here now to celebrate a union among friends, now isn't the time to worry about competitions or practice or anything. You take this time to rest up, and we'll pick back up, post haste, when we return."

"O-of course!" Minami stammered, attempting to bow in the limo, but failing to do so in the tight space.

Yuuri chuckled and gave the younger man a smile before turning his attention back to his husband's hand still hanging off his shoulder.

The rest of the ride to the hotel passed uneventfully. When they arrived at the hotel, Yurio and Otabek disappeared into the labyrinth of the building to do who knows what, while JJ said something along the likes of, "husbandly duties" before disappearing himself.

The rest of the group proceeded to assist in the removal of Yuuri and Viktor from the vehicle, along with their luggage. Then Chris to the honor of leading the entourage to the two men's room, which he had meticulously picked out from multiple rooms he had rented out in the hotel for the wedding guests.

The room was easily one _of_ , if not _the_ largest room in the entire hotel. The large area provided enough space for Yuuri's wheel chair to easily fit anywhere in the room. The bed was large and cloud-like, and Yuuri was equal parts grateful and embarrassed as Viktor helped him settle into the bed with all their friends hovering nearby.

Yuuri heard giggling and realized Mila and Sara were no longer apart of the group. Looking towards the noise, Yuuri found a room set into the wall directly across from the bed, in a way that made it hidden from the front door. The room consisted of three walls of mirrors, a wooden studio floor, and a pole planted directly in the middle of the room, of which Mila and Sara were standing next to giggling about.

The Japanese man couldn't tell if he was feeling more mortified at the giggles coming from the girls, or relief on Chris's part for thinking to provide a private practice space. He had to give it to the man, he really did think everything through.

"Hey Vitya," Mila called from the other room, drawing everyone's attention to them, "You've been holding out on us. You've got a new talent, haven't you?"

Smiling, Viktor staled into the room and grabbed the pole, swinging his body around it while keeping his feet planted on the floor, coming to a stop inches away from his old rinkmates face.

"Mila," Viktor said quietly in an almost condescending way, "Now I will admit I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, but we all know Yuuri is the real star of the pole."

Viktor leaned in even closer, as if to kiss the stunned woman, before quickly moving to the side and prowling back to the bed, with a cat like grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **Two things, first off, this is a longer chapter, so please enjoy. Second, I attempted to make the entire chapter predominately one scene. Well, at least the flow more closely together than they did before, so I hope you guys like the way I did it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this story, it really means so much, and I really love reading all of your guys comments on it, it makes me feel so much more willing to continue the story when I know people actually do like what I'm writing.**_

 _ **Also, life has finally settled down for me. So I'll begin classes again this week, and audition for a few theater things, and maybe look for a job, but other than that I have more free time now to plan out what I want to write. So if anyone wants to see a specific scene occur then PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I love getting suggestions and will gladly find a way to make them fit into the story.**_

 _ **Hope everyone is having a good day! Until next time!**_


	9. New York

**_WARNING!_** _This chapter is not relevant to the plot at all, some might say it's just a filler. I went to New York this summer and thought it would be cool to let you guys experience what I did while there by making the guys experience. There's a lot of just historical facts in this chapter, if you are not into this kind of stuff then please go on to the next chapter that will be plot relevant, the next chapter will be up soon after this one. Thank you!_

* * *

"Welcome to Ellis Island, the gateway to America," a cheery voice said on the over-head speakers as the group's crowded boat slowly docked at the island.

The group were the first ones off the boat thanks to Yuuri's wheelchair.

"At least you're good for something," Yurio muttered under his breath.

Everyone chose to ignore him, instead choosing to take the time to marvel at the large building surrounding them on the island. Quickly making their way inside to avoid the rush of people coming off the boat, they are greeted by a large room filled with people all attempting to talk over each other.

The group decided to split up and tackle the exhibit as they wished, agreeing to meet back up in an hour.

Yuuri enjoyed the sight of Viktor's excitement over the history. He smiled along with his husband as he allowed himself to be pushed along through the rooms, listening to the Russian speak.

"Wait, I know this picture!" He exclaims suddenly after having spent the past five minutes staring at a picture that had seemed a tad bit familiar. "My Babushka showed me this picture once, it's in a family scrapbook. This is of one of my great babushka's, and her sister. I was told her sister ran away not too long after this picture was taken, no one had ever seen her since. They spent years looking for her … It says here her name was Aldona, but I was always told her name was Alyona."

Remembering seeing research computers for rent at the other side of the exhibit, Viktor quickly pushed Yuuri away from the picture, much to the Japanese man's amusement.

Viktor parked Yuuri's chair next to his at the computer, and quickly got to work, leaving Yuuri to watch over his shoulder as the pages quickly flew by much to quickly for the younger man to even begin to comprehend what was being said. Finally, Viktor stopped on a page and sat back in his seat, allowing Yuuri a chance to attempt to read the words on the screen. The Japanese man wasn't the best at comprehending texts written in English, but he knew enough to get a pretty good understanding of what the article was saying. The young Aldona had managed to get access to a boat heading to America, from somewhere in Germany. She had lied to get access, she said she was eighteen when she was still only fourteen. She never explained what made her leave, from Germany or from Russia. But the article did explain what she did upon arriving in America, she had followed the wandering flow of immigrants coming into the country until she ended up somewhere in Central Tennessee. That's where she settled down, and started a family that is still living there today.

"They're still there," Viktor said quietly, still staring past the screen, "there are people still alive that might know why she left! We need to find them! I have to know, the mystery must end with me !" The Russian man excitedly turned on his husband, only to be pulled up short by the look on the younger's face.

"We can't go searching for them Viktor. I know you want to know what happened to Alyona, but the truth of the matter is that they probably don't know either," Yuuri said, feeling bad as he watched Viktor's head droop forward in disappointment and defeat. Slowly, Yuuri pulled Viktor's head onto his shoulder and held him like that, gently rubbing his husband's back, before reminding him of their promise to meet back up with the others.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Look at it, it's so large!" Chris gushed from his spot directly next to Viktor as the two stared in awe at the woman towering far above them.

"Big deal, they have like ten of these statues in Paris alone," Yurio complained with his arms crossed across his chest. He turned away, saying, "Beka and I will be in the gift shop when you losers are ready to get off this boring island." Otabek shrugged his shoulders, and after sparing only the slightest glance of confirmation that Yurio had been heard, he turned to follow the younger man.

"Hey, did you know that all the water surrounding the island is actually technically apart of the State of New Jersey," Minami exclaimed after looking up from a book he had had his nose in since they left Ellis Island.

"But, I thought the island is a part of New York," Pitchit says, confusion filling his voice. Yuuri nods his head in agreement.

"That's what everyone thinks, but although the waters belong to New Jersey, and it sits nearby to New York, neither states have control of it. The island became under government control during the 1800s to be used as a location of defense for the harbor. After all the wars ended and the island was no longer needed for tactical use, the government just kept control of it. So, the island belongs to all of the states, and none of the states. You can kinda think of it like a territory. Oh, and Ellis island is in a similar situation, except instead of being a none claimed island, it's actually been split between the two states on ownership, so half the island is in New York and the other half is in New Jersey," Minami finished explaining, a wide smile on his face as the four other men stared at him with loose jaws.

"Wow, you know so much Minami," Yuuri finally said, drawing nods of agreement from the others.

Minami slowly raises the book in front of his face in embarrassment, "it's this book, it has a lot of interesting information in it."

"Tell us more. Please!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly, eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Well…" Minami started off slowly waiting for everyone to nod their encouragement for him to continue, "The book did mention it almost didn't get built. A French politician who has inspired the making of the statue made a deal with America that the French would find the statue of the Americans funded the pedestal it stands on. Of course, there were a lot of French people who opposed the idea, but the man who made the deal had just been elected as senator for life, so they went along with it. The problem was in America. A lot of Americans didn't think they should have to pay for something that was supposed to be a gift, many others didn't like the idea of accepting a gift from the French. It took nearly three decades is what I believe the book said to finally get the needed funding for the pedestal, and during that time the country went through many economic hardships and even a civil war. But they got their part done, and the French held true in their end, and now here we are today."

Five sets of eyes trailed up to the figure of the woman, a new sense of appreciation filling their eyes at her ability to be standing there today.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Ow! Be gentler!" Viktor whined as he sat in the front of Yuuri on their bed in the hotel.

"I wouldn't have to worry about being gentle if you had remembered to put on sunblock yesterday," Yuuri lightly scolded as he attempted to gently rub the lotion onto Viktor's face.

"Why didn't you get burned?" Viktor asked while trying not to scrunch up his face in pain, knowing that would just make things worse.

"Have you seen me?" Yuuri asks, pausing a moment to sit back and stare at his husband, "I understand I'm on the pale side compared to most people from Japan, but I'm still better off than you Russian's and your sensitive pale skin."

Viktor pouted and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. Yuuri went back to applying the lotion and did his best not to laugh at his husband before him. The tops of his cheeks, ears, and nose were bright red, closely followed behind by the rest of his face that wasn't hidden by his hair. When Yuuri had first spotted the patch of untouched skin that covers part of his husband's forehead, he had busted out laughing, much to the man's annoyance. Viktor's arms were burnt from about midway between his elbow and shoulder, and his shorts left a nice line, but nothing could beat the beauty of the sandal on his feet.

"Could you try not to snicker so loudly?" Viktor asked quietly while still looking away, drawing Yuuri up short.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said quietly, unsure what to do with this mood that he rarely gets to witness in Viktor.

With his head bowed forward slightly, Viktor turned his eyes to look up at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, Love," he said slowly, drawing the younger man in with his hushed voice, "I… I'm going to look hideous during the wedding."

Yuuri sat back, taken aback by his words. "Viktor, now that's not true in the slightest."

"But it is!" Viktor exclaimed, trying to convince him, "My face is going to be all red and peeling and I'll probably be unable to move very much! No one will want to be seen anywhere near me! Especially you."

"Viktor, I didn't marry you for your looks, although I do believe you are the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. I married you because I love you, and a sunburn will not change my mind."

Yuuri pulled his husband into a hug, holding him tightly before saying, "now go draw me up a bath so I can relax my muscles before tonight's practice."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Yuuri and Viktor sat in the back of the unmoving taxi, listening to the sound of car horns blaring all around them as the Russian man bounced excitedly in his seat.

"Viktor, bouncing in your seat like that won't make traffic move any faster," Yuuri said with an exasperated smile on his face as he watched his husband's excitement.

Turning his head to show off the large grin on his face, Viktor responded, "I realize that, but you should know that I would be less bouncy if I knew where we were going."

A gasp escaped from Yuuri's mouth as he clutched at his chest in mock offense, "You're daring to suggest that this was secretly my plan all along and not Pitchit's? I am wounded."

The smile on Viktor's face softened into a loving one before he turned to look back out the window, his bouncing staying consistent the entire time.

As luck would have it, it took another half an hour to weave through the traffic of the city to get to Pitchit's first planned stop of the day. The taxi slowly made its way past the front side of the New York Public Library, before turning down a side street to stop near a group of tourist waiting outside the handicap entrance. Yuuri surveyed the group while Viktor quickly jumped out of the back of the taxi, complaining about his stiff muscles. The group consisted of Pitchit, Chris, Minami, Yurio, and Otabek, all of whom had walked the short distance from the hotel; it had been by Pitchit's insistence that Yuuri and Viktor ended up taking a taxi through the city.

Yurio was the first one to spot them arriving at the location, and although Yuuri couldn't hear what was being said from the distance, he was sure it was some snide remark about their tardiness. Pitchit turned at whatever words Yurio had said and enthusiastically waved at the vehicle before running over to them, Chris and Minami only a few steps behind him, Yurio and Otabek choosing to trail behind at a slower pace. Viktor, who at this point had finished complaining of his muscles and had made his way around to Yuuri's door, waved back at their friends before turning to help the taxi driver get Yuuri out of the car.

"Okay, I knew I bribed your driver to take you the longer, scenic route, but that was way too long," Pitchit said, flashing a sly grin at the driver, who smiled back with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Sorry friend," the driver said, standing back while Viktor got Yuuri out of the back, "You gotta realize that here in New York, every route involving a car is the longer scenic route."

Chris, who had been standing back with Pitchit and Minami, watching Viktor work, nodded his head in agreement with the driver's statement, "That's right, the only way to get anywhere at a decent time in this city is by walking. No offense intended to you taxi drivers of course."

"None taken," the driver said, closing up the back of the cab as Viktor fussed over Yuuri who was already comfortably sitting in his chair and trying to swat him away, "You all have fun sight-seeing, and give me a call if you need another scenic route drive."

The group turned and found that Yurio and Otabek had finally made their way back to the rest of them.

"Why did you bring us to a dusty old library?" Yurio complained, while giving a side glare at a little girl who walked past them with her mother, talking loudly about how cool the library was.

"I'm glad you asked!" Pitchit's face spilt with a wicked looking grin as he spun around in place, "Everything today has been planned perfectly!" He stopped and turned to point his index finger directly in the young blonde's face, "I planned it so that everyone has something special for them, and I know everyone is going to love it-"

"Pitchit," Yuuri said, cutting off his friend, and receiving the end of the finger as said friend turned on him in surprise, "You haven't by any chance been watching any anime again lately, have you? Because you're acting like a character from one!"

"You know it," Pitchit said, giving Yuuri a wink that left the Japanese man feeling very confused, and his husband standing behind him slightly annoyed. "Now let's go!"

With Pitchit in the lead, the group made their ways to the doors labeled with a handicap accessible sign. Inside they find themselves greeted by a security check point.

"Please have all bags open and ready to be checked," the security officer said in a monotonous voice, half-lidded eyes barely passing over the large group of tourists.

Things went relatively smoothly at the checkpoint, everyone having their things checked one by one then moving off to the side to chat quietly while waiting for the rest to finish. That is, until it was Yurio's turn to have his bookbag searched.

"Open your bag, let me see inside," the officer told the young man, deepening the scowl already present on the Russian's face.

"Why are all you Americans so insistent in knowing everyone's personal business? There's nothing of any interest in my bag and you should honestly be able to trust me when I tell you that," Yurio practically spit, drawing worried looks from his companions.

The officer didn't even bat and eye lid at the angry man, saying only, "Sir, if you won't let me see what's in your bag then I cannot let you into the library."

Yurio opened his mouth to go off again on the officer when a hand on his shoulder pulled him up short. Looking at the person the hand belonged to, Yurio found Otabek staring at him with a blank look on his face.

"It's not worth it," the Kazakhstanian said quietly in Russian before removing his hand and taking a step back, allowing Yurio to make the final choice.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the young Russian swung his bag of his back and ripped it open for the officer to see nothing of interest in it.

"You're clear," the officer barely acknowledges the young man as they turned to check Otabek's possessions.

That angered the young blonde even more and he stomped over to stand with the rest of the group, folding his arms over his chest and looking in the other direction while fuming with anger. After Otabek had joined the group and managed to calm down Yurio with a few choice words in Russian that only Viktor could understand, Pitchit began to lead the group, talking like a tour guide.

"So, it's actually quite convenient that we have to use the handicap entrance anyways because our first stop is actually right inside the entrance here," the tour guide from Thailand turned them down a hall and in the distance they could see a sign that announced the beginning of the children's section of the library.

Upon seeing the sign, Chris busted out laughing, barely managing to choke out, "You must have picked this part out for Yurio, give him a chance for a story and a nap time."

Before Yurio had the chance to snap angrily at the Swiss man, Pitchit spoke up, "Actually Chris, the first stop is for you. I felt it was best seeing as it is your wedding that we are all here for."

Entering the room, Pitchit lead the group past the welcoming desk, and over to the middle of the room where a display case sat with a group of aged stuffed animals sitting in it.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the hundred-acre woods gang; Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Eeyore, and Winnie the Pooh bear."

The gasp that emitted from Chris was one of pure delight, as he ran on the spot, face split into the largest smile anyone had ever seen on him. He spent easily thirty minutes taking pictures of the animals and having pictures taken of him with them, through the case of course, no way anyone would let him touch them.

For the rest of their stay in the Library, the let Minami lead them around since it was for him and his interest in knowledge that had them staying there. Their next stop was at Grand Central Station where Yurio and Otabek had the opportunity to shop in their underground commerce area while the rest of the group passed the time in the whispering gallery, Pitchit marveling at the acoustics in the area. While at the station an older woman had ran into Minami, then proceeded to yell at him saying it was his fault before storming off, it took Yuuri buying him and ice cream to cheer him up; everyone else got one as well seeing as Minami would not have just him eating one all alone.

By the time they exited the station and returned to the life above ground, the sun was nearing the horizon, and Viktor and Yuuri had yet to see what was planned for them.

"Oh no! We spent way to long in there!" Pitchit gasped in horror, seeing the position of the sun in the sky, "Okay, I'm going to get you guys a taxi," he said, to the couple, then quickly pressed a folded piece of paper into Yuuri's hand, "Do not open this until you get to the next location."

The Japanese man nodded his head through the confusion, and soon enough he found himself back inside a taxi, being sped off to somewhere he did not know. Viktor sat beside him and stared out the window, seeming almost worried about the sunset, even though he didn't know why that would put a damper on the plans for them. Wasting no time, the taxi driver got them to the location and unloaded them. Opening the paper that Pitchit had given him, Yuuri found directions to go into the Highline Deli they had just been dropped off at, there they would be given food and another note on where to go. The second note directed them around the corner to an elevator, which then lead them up to a beautiful garden hidden in the middle of industrial New York. A final note hidden in the food bag:

 _Welcome to the High Line guys. The last stop was only meant for two, you guys go ahead and enjoy this romantic picnic at sunset. Enjoy yourselves and don't stay out too late, we'll see you tomorrow for the wedding._

Yuuri turned to look at his husband, and they shared a loving smile before they made their way down the walk, taking in the sights of the greenery mixed with the soft glow of lamps and the sun setting in the distance. After a while they found a place to stop and sat eating their food, sitting there talking and enjoying each other's company for hours.

In the distance, Pitchit, Minami, and Chris hid while watching the two for a short time, enjoying the sight of the two in love.


	10. Pole Dancing?

**_A/N:_** _I wanted to write this before hand because there are a few things I wanted to say before you read this chapter._

 _First off, this has been the most dreaded chapter for me for what feels like forever, this is the wedding where you will finally see Yuuri's attempts at pole dancing. Let me just say I spent weeks doing research, sketching designs, and even acting out the routine in an attempt to get it just right for you guys, so I hope all the work paid off._

 _Second, I found out while trying to research Swiss wedding vows, that Chris and Erik would have technically already been married by this point, so I thought the best way to fix my mistake was to make Viktor drunkenly out them. And I just couldn't resist messing around with poor drunk Viktor. Just something to note, I don't think Viktor would get this drunk very easily or often._

 _Finally, this is not for the chapter, this is just life stuff. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I moved, twice, the school started back up, then I had two hurricanes hit, and stress of school, and funerals, and depression, and just a lot. I'm an art student that can't even do art right now because I injured my stupid hand and I'm not ambidextrous. So please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **P.S. THANK YOU TitaniaMimzy FOR INFLUENCING THIS CHAPTER! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED WITHOUT YOU AND ALL THE REST OF THE WONDERFUL READERS OF THIS STORY!**_

* * *

"Man, I love this guy," Viktor declared to the group, words slurring slightly as he held a glass of champagne in his hand, "Chris and I, we have had many crazy times together, most of them not appropriate to talk about with other people." The Russian lifted his glass in his blushing friends direction before taking a sip, ignoring his husband's attempts to get off the stage, "Yeah, crazy times. Crazy times… Did you know that Chris was already married before the wedding though!" A gasp runs through the audience as Chris sinks lower into his seat and Yuuri face palms, "That's right! Chris married Erik a few weeks back actually. It's customary to be married before the party in Switzerland! You two really pulled one over on us all-"

Minami rushed the stage and gently coaxed Viktor off of it, "Alright Niki-sama, I think it's time for you to go sit down."

"Minami! Such a good little puppy. Such a pup," Viktor declared as he wrapped his arms around Minami and started petting his head, much to the young man's indignation.

Yuuri tried to hide the smile threatening to split across his face at the sight of those two as he silently asked for Pitchit's help in following them out of the room.

The younger Japanese man dragged the heavy older man to the room he was staying in with Yuuri, and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

"Good puppy," Viktor said, closing his eyes briefly before crawling up to grab a pillow and start petting it.

Quietly, Yuuri shooed Pitchit and Minami out of the room, then attempted to get Viktor's attention by patting his legs.

Looking down to see the Japanese man at the end of his feet, Viktor dropped the pillow and swiftly sat up, leaning close to his husband's face, "I have something I really need to tell you, please don't freak out Yuuri." Looking around as if to make sure no one could hear him, he put his lips to Yuuri's ear and said in a loud whisper, "I think I might be in love with you!"

Yuuri did his best to try and restrain his smile, "I hope that's the case, I've been married to you for a while now."

"Wait, you're married?" Viktor sat back, shock filling his face, "When did that happen, wait who is it?"

Now Yuuri could feel himself slowly dying of laughter, he couldn't wait to remind Viktor of this later, "Well, I'm married to a man, and he's Russian."

"Hey! I'm a Russian man too!" Viktor cut the younger man off to exclaim.

"Are you now? Hm, what else… He has beautiful blue eyes, and the softest snow-white hair." Viktor pulled a strand of his own hair in front of his eyes so he could attempt to look at it crossed eyed. He didn't say anything so Yuuri continued with his little game. "Let's see, he is also a figure skater and, his name is Viktor."

Turning his now sad eyes back on Yuuri, Viktor said, "You sound like you really love this Viktor guy. He must be lucky."

Finally, Yuuri had enough of the game and decided to clue Viktor in, "Viktor, it's you."

Looking around the room as if some other Viktor would pop out of nowhere, the drunk Russian turned back to his husband and pointed a finger at his chest, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Me?"

Yuuri nodded his head.

"You're married to me?"

Yuuri nodded his head again, smiling more this time.

A grin broke out on Viktor's face and he clapped his hands in excitement.

"Well I'm one sly dog."

The Japanese man couldn't hold it back anymore, and finally let out a roar of later at his poor drunk husband's expense. "Come on, let's sober you up."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-Yuuri's perspective-

 _Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Breathe. You can do this. Slow deep breaths. Viktor, I see Viktor's face in front of me, he's smiling and saying something, but the words aren't processing. I nod my head as if I had understood; that must have been what he wanted to see because his smile grew larger. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, and for a moment everything stands still, and it's just the two of us, in perfect clarity._

 _"_ _You're going to be amazing," he whispers in my ear, before pulling back slightly to place the softest of butterfly kisses on my forehead._

 _Viktor stands up and smiles down at me, the rest of the world rushing back in around me, sounds and smells assaulting my senses. In the distance, I can hear Pitchit talking into a microphone, telling the guests about my previous dance on the pole, the one-time I don't remember. I feel a presence behind me, and turn to see Viktor had moved to his usual place at the handles of my chair. He had already helped me into the costume, a simple gray vest buttoned over my bare chest and a pair of black leggings. I also already had my legs strapped into the braces that had gone through further modifications as we had discovered problems with it while practicing._

 _"_ _I would now like to welcome to the stage, my friend, our entertainment for the night, one Yuuri Katsuki, dancing to David Guetta's This One's For You, the Kriss Kross Amesterdam Remix. Choreographed by his husband Viktor Nikiforov!" The guests cheered at a level that Pitchit approved as he flung his arm in the direction of the door that Viktor and I had just came through._

 _Lights shine on us, blinding me instantly. Squinting my eyes, I attempt to make out any forms in the audience, but without my glasses it's impossible; and maybe that's a good thing. The cheering fades away, and I could hear the whispers passing through the guests, they were commenting on my status in a wheel chair, on what I was thinking of going through with this. Taking a deep breath in and holding it, I turn to look back at Viktor, nodding at him that I'm ready for this. Turning back around, I keep my eyes on the pole as we move slowly closer to it, to the moment I had been working towards for weeks._

 _Everyone watches silently as Viktor helps me out of my chair, guiding my hands to the pole to grip onto it. Slowly he pushes the wheel chair towards Pitchit, who moves it off to the side of the area that was to be my stage. Standing there, facing away from the pole, with only my arms to hold me up, I flex my wrists and fingers slightly, testing all the mechanisms to make sure that they would be working while up in the air. Moving my right wrist forward, my right leg slowly lifts off the ground into a bent position, the same occurs on the left side when I move my left wrist._

 _"_ _Everything is working," Viktor assures me quietly, keeping his face as the only thing I could see clearly, "You're more than ready for this. I believe in you."_

 _Slowly, Viktor steps away from me, leaving me alone on the stage; but he remained close enough in case something happened._

 _Silence fills the room as everyone waits in anticipation for my first moves, then the music starts._

 _Slowly, I allow my right hand to travel from the pole down my body, relying on my left arm to keep me upright. When my hand finally reaches my side, I loosen up my left hand slightly and flex both wrists, making my knees bend in below me before using the force down to push myself back up. I hear gasps and cheers from the audience, but I'm no longer acknowledging them. My hand travels back up towards the pole, before I grab tightly with both hands and swing my body around until I'm facing the pole, and then I'm climbing it, pulling myself up until I'm a little over half way. Grabbing tightly to the pole with my right hand, I use my left to swing my left leg around the pole in one smooth motion and attach it to the pole by flexing my fingers. Loosening my right hand ever so slightly, I lean back, relying on my right arm and left leg to keep me from falling. I can hear people cheering loudly, but I'm no longer in the room anymore._

 _Pulling myself back up, I grab the pole with both hands and move my legs in to a split as I hold myself perfectly sideways with only my arms. Following the beat of the music, I begin swinging around the pole, one move right after another, one slight shift leading into another. The entire time, only one thing fills my mind, Viktor. His courage, dedication, love, determination, his everything. The amount of nights he stayed up late working out the flaws in the design for my braces, all the times he would rewrite the program to ensure my safety while dancing, every time I slipped, and he would always be there to catch me. Viktor may have picked this song for the wedding, but I had picked this song for Viktor._

 _Leaning back until my head is almost touching the ground as only my legs are holding me up, I feel weightless. For the first time in weeks, I feel really and truly free._

 _I can feel the end of the song coming, I know all the moves left to end it with. I'm preparing for the final position, both hands holding on to the pole with me doing the splits while facing the ground. I'm prepared for this, we had spent days perfecting this move in particular as the big finish. But, although we both know I have good stamina, and should be able to keep up all the arm swinging required throughout the song, neither of us predicted what is happening currently. All the anxiety and adrenaline I had been using to fuel my performance, is quickly draining from me. I swing around, making to move into my final position, when I feel one of my hands slip from the pole._

 _Everything happened so fast, although it had seemed to have happened in slow motion. A blur of a person streaked into view in the corner of my vision as the crowd gasps in fright, I close my eyes to prepare myself for a face plant into the ground, when suddenly I feel another body swing onto the pole next to me, moving me into a different pose, but doing it so fluidly it appeared to have been practiced. I open my eyes wide and looking into the slightly frightened but still caring eyes of Viktor, he has one arm gripping the pole tightly, the other is behind my back, holding me up off the ground. Slowly, he slides us down the pole until his feet are back on the ground, it isn't until he is putting me back in an upright position that I realize the entire audience is on their feet cheering for us._

 _Reaching into his coat pocket, Viktor pulled out my glasses and carefully set them on the bridge of my nose as Pitchit quickly pushes my chair out to us. Looking out into the audience, I see everyone's amazement and delight at the performance, and there in the front of the entire group stood Chris and his new husband, tears streaming down his face. For a moment I am taken aback, did I do something wrong?_

 _Viktor, always knowing what I am thinking before I even do sometimes, leans down and whispers, "tears of joy."_

 _It took no time for my mind to understand what he was meaning, and for the first time since entering the room, I feel my lips pull in to a large smile, and it stays there, even as I am slowly lowered back into my chair._


	11. Plane ride to Remember

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I asked for help in deciding what happened next, and I did not receive it, so just know that what happens is entirely ya'll's fault.**_

 _ **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and realize there is still a chance for redemption.**_

 _ **Much love! :3**_

* * *

Yuuri lay awake on top of Viktor's chest as the older man slept soundly. It was moments like these that he enjoyed most in the world, listening to the peaceful sound of his husband's steady heart beat and light snores (of which Viktor denies existing). It was also times like these that he had begun to dread though, since the cause of his waking tended to be the need to use the toilet, and he was unable to do so himself since said husband who is still sleeping pushed his wheelchair to the other side of the room where Yuuri would be unable to get to it by himself. As well, sleeping in an unfamiliar room made it that much harder to attempt the trip on his own. Resigning himself with a sigh, Yuuri began the agonizingly long process of waking of up man sleeping under him.

Breakfast later that day only consisted of four people, Yuuri and Viktor, as well as Yurio and Minami. The rest of the guests had left over the past few days, leaving the four alone with the newly wedded couple who planned to spend a few more days in New York celebrating.

"You have your tickets, correct?" Viktor asked for the tenth time since the beginning of breakfast, drawing an eye roll out of the two Yuri's.

After having heard that his old coach, Yakov, was not doing too well these days, Viktor had decided to take a flight back to Russia with Yurio for a few days, just to check in. But that left Yuuri alone with Minami to travel back to Japan. And while Viktor didn't believe the younger man would do anything to put his husband in danger, he could not shake the fear that encompassed him at the idea of leaving the two to fly alone.

"Back off Dad, they'll be fine," Yurio said sarcastically, realizing a second too late who he was talking to and what a mistake he had made.

Viktor turned on the younger Russian, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "You finally see me as the father figure that I feel I am to you? Yurio I am so happy right now! I thought you'd never come to your senses. Yuuri, Love, we need to get the adoption papers immediately, Yurio is going to become our son for real!"

Yuri turned to share a glance with Minami, when they both burst into laughter, laughing harder only when the young Russian began sputtering indignantly, trying to take back what he had said.

Laughing along with the two Japanese men, Viktor felt at ease, until his thoughts trailed back to their upcoming departures.

"Yuuri, Love, please be safe," Viktor said quietly, drawing the table to a tense silence as everyone waited for Yuuri's response.

Shaking his head, Yuuri said, "Viktor, I've been on planes hundreds of times with and without you, this time will be no different."

The older man grabbed his husband's hand, causing Yuuri to look at him in surprise. They had both forgotten about the younger two skaters still awkwardly sitting at the table trying to look anywhere but at the scene before them.

"You've never been on a plane without me while you've been in a wheel chair."

That comment pulled Yuuri up short. He had been trying for months to get Viktor to realize he's no different just because he's in a wheel chair, and Yuuri had begun to think they were making good progress with it. Now he could see he was wrong in those thoughts.

"I'll have Minami with me, I trust him to help me," Yuuri said, looking over at the younger man who sat up straight at the mention of his name.

His eyes sparkled with sincerity while Minami said, "I promise I will take good care of him, Niki-Sama!"

Viktor stared down Minami, long enough to make the young man squirm uncomfortably in his seat, before finally he nodded his head. "I trust you Minami."

The plane ride for both parties had been largely uneventful, much to Viktor's relief. As soon as he had stepped off the plane into Russia for the first time in months, Viktor's first order of business was to call Yuuri, who had left for Japan with Minami about two hours ahead of the Russians.

Viktor anxiously waited for his husband to answer as he listened to the line ring. Before Yuuri even had a chance to say hello, the Russian began talking, "How was the flight? They took care of you correct? Minami was by your side every second of the way. You didn't experience any turbulence? *A bottle of water didn't fall off the food cart and hit you on the head did it?"

"Viktor, calm down and take a breath, the flight was fine. To be honest, it was completely boring for me-" Yuuri was in the process of saying, when Viktor cut him off.

"Well that's unacceptable. Why didn't that flight entertain you? Did they not have complementary peanuts? What was Minami doing the entire time if not keeping you entertained?"

Yuuri laughed on the other end of the line, making Viktor pause in his ranting to listen to that wonderful sound. "I had meant that there were no troubles on the flight. Minami kept thoroughly entertained, even though that was not his job to do so."

A wave of bashfulness washed over Viktor at the tone in Yuuri's voice, and he turned away from Yurio to hide the blush blooming up on his cheeks as he said, "I know Love. I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"I understand that. But just remember that the sooner you make sure Yakov is doing okay, the sooner you can get home to me and the less you have to worry."

Viktor wandered over to the windows overlooking the planes, and put a hand on the glass, looking at the planes but only seeing his wonderful husband, smiling from his wheelchair. "I'll be home in three days."

"I'll be counting down the days."

Minami and Yuuri sit together at a table at the hot spring early one morning, talking happily with each other while Hiroko wander back and forth from the dining area and the kitchen where Toshiya was diligently working.

"Niki-Sama is coming back today, aren't you excited?" Minami asks, his own excitement evident on his face.

The older Japanese man laughed at his student, looking down for a brief second before looking sincerely back at Minami, "Yeah. Although I've had the opportunity to talk to Viktor every day on the phone, I still miss him a lot."

Unable to hide his smile, Minami squirmed with happiness before turning his attention to the TV which had suddenly began broadcasting a breaking news report.

"This just in," a reporter said from off the screen, "A plane flying from St. Petersburg, Russia to Fukuoka, Japan has been reported to have crashed somewhere off the coast of Japan. At this time there are believed to be no survivors of flight 394, we will be keeping you up to date as more information on the cause of this accident is revealed."

Staring at the TV, Yuuri felt his stomach fall out beneath him as he whispers, "That's Viktor's flight." Slowly maneuvering his chair away from the table, Yuuri's eyes stayed glued on the TV which now was showing blurry pictures taken of the plane in the water. "That's Viktor's flight," he repeats again in disbelief, feeling his eyes beginning to burn with the need to shed tears. "This can't be." Blindly, he begins wheeling his chair quickly to the TV as if to verify he did not hear the info wrong. He didn't see the lip of the carpet in front of him and ended up catching his chair on it, being flung forward out of the chair. Not pausing long enough to feel the pain of the fall, he drags himself forward, tears flowing down his cheeks now as he repeats the same mantra under his breath, "That's Viktor's flight. That's Viktor's flight."

Feeling a hand lightly touch his shoulder, Yuuri yells and pulls away as Minako fights against him to pull him into her arms and hold him tightly. The pained man continues to fight against her hold while screaming the same words over and over again while his loved ones watched on helplessly.

Finally running out of energy, Yuuri slumps lifelessly into Minako's arms, still mumbling half-coherently from time to time, "That's Viktor's flight…"

Closing his eyes against the pain he felt in his heart, he felt himself being pulled into the darkness as he murmured, "He can't be gone. I can't lose him."


	12. This Is It

Over a week has passed since Viktor's plane had went down in the waters off the coast of Japan. The crash sight had been scoured over for countless hours, and although the police can confirm they have found all of Viktor's luggage and carry on, they still have yet to find any indication of Viktor himself. Since that day, Yuuri found himself incapable of doing simple tasks, such as eating or even getting out of his bed. The room he shared with Viktor remained dark, with the blinds closed tightly. Yuuri lay on Viktor's side of the bed, hugging the pillow his husband always insisted he had to have in order to sleep. He had thought that after hours of crying, he would be unable to cry any more, but at that moment a wave of emotions overcame the Japanese man, and he buried his face in the pillow as the tears began pouring out again.

A soft knock came from the bedroom door, and Yuuri heard the sound of his mom's gentle voice carry through the door, "Yuuri dear, can I please come in?"

The crying man didn't give a response, but he didn't object at the sound of the door opening and his mother entering the room. She sat down on the side of the bed and began petting his head in a soothing manner, staying quietly by his side. After his tears finally stop, and some time passed in silence, Hiroko finally broached the topic of why she wished to enter the room to begin with.

"Yuuri… there are two officers in the front that wish to speak with you. I came to help get you up. If you don't want me to help, then I can send in Minami instead."

Pushing himself into a sitting position with much effort, Yuuri looked at his mother for the first time in over a week. She tired unsuccessfully to hold in a gasp at the sight of him. His hair a disheveled mess, his face red and puffy. His eyes, dead looking, as if he were the one that was presumed dead.

"Bring me my chair," he said in a gravely voice, made as such by an excessive amount of crying proceeded by a sudden lack of use.

Doing as he asked, Hiroko watched in silent sorrow as her son struggled against his unmoving legs to seat himself in his chair. Once he had himself seated, albeit not very comfortably, his mom silently grabbed the handles and pushed him to the front of the building where two officers stood in forlorn silence.

"Mr. Katsuki," one of them said, removing his hat upon seeing the broken man in the wheel chair, "I am very sorry to be here today and having to say this," the man looked to his partner for encouragement before taking a deep breath and continuing, "We have yet to find any clue as to Mr. Nikiforov's location, however at the current time and findings, we believe it would be best to declare him as deceased."

Yuuri swallowed back the cry threating to rip out of his lungs, and placed a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as the tears began to well back up.

A substantial silence followed the announcement before the second officer spoke up, slowly at first, "We're, sorry, Mr. Katsuki. Believe us, when we say that, we do not wish to give up on finding any, survivors. However, at this point in time, it seems highly unlike that anyone, could have survived that crash."

Everyone remained frozen in that moment as Yuuri began to fully process the implications of what was happening.

A sudden loud crash broke the silence in the room, and all eyes turned to look at the front doors to see them flung wide open with a man filling the door way. He stood tall, his icy blue eyes scanned the room with an almost wild madness, normally clean shaven looked to have not seen a razor in at least a week, his silvery-white hair hung in greasy tendrils around his face, his clothes looked as if he had slept in them, multiple times. Breathing heavily as if he had been running for a long distance, his eyes finally found Yuuri, and upon seeing the wheel-chair bound man, he flung himself at him. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck, he held on tightly as he began to cry.

"Yuuri," Viktor cried in to his husband's shoulder, "Oh Yuuri, I have missed you!"

Yuuri sat in silence as he and everyone else in the room attempted to process what had just happened.

"V-Viktor?" he asked slowly, afraid this was all just a dream.

"Yes Love, it's me," Viktor pulled back to look at his husband with his signature wide grin on his face.

"Viktor," Yuuri gasped, finally realizing the magnitude of the man kneeling right in front of him. The Japanese man threw himself at his husband, losing his wheel chair in the process and sending them both sprawling on the floor. "Viktor it's you, it's really you!"

"It's me, Yuuri. It's really me. I'm never going to leave your side again."

The officers in the room remained quiet to give the two reunited men some time, however, the second one finally spoke up to finally ask what was on everyone's mind, "Excuse me Mr. Nikiforov, apologies for interrupting this moment. Nevertheless, I must ask, how did you survive the plane crash?"

Viktor looked up at the officer, then back at his husband who was still laying on top of him hugging him tightly. Maneuvering the both of them into a sitting position, with Yuuri on his lap still held tightly in his arms, Viktor explained, "I actually didn't know about the plane crash until this morning when I finally got back into Japan."

The officers looked down at Viktor then looked at Yuuri, who was the one to finally ask, "Viktor, what exactly happened a week ago."

Looking just the slightest bit bashful, Viktor rubbed at the back of his neck as he said, "It's a bit of a story."

"Let's get you some food and allow you to get more comfortable, then you can tell us," Hiroko cut in, the ran off to begin preparing food in celebration of Viktor's return.

After everyone was settled in with Yuuri staying glued to Viktor's side, and the food had been placed in front of them, Viktor began explaining what had happened. "I actually was on that plane, to begin with."

 _Viktor had been one of the first passengers let on the plane, what with his celebrity status and his ability to pay the speed fee. Putting down his phone from having been texting Yuuri nonstop for the past hour, Viktor rose to check on his overhead luggage when the other passengers began to board the plane. Almost instantly fans began to recognize him, and the dull hum of mingling voices normally heard on a plane quickly increased to a load roar._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, that's Viktor Nikiforov," a female voice said._

 _Turning towards where he heard the voice come from, Viktor put on his best winning smile for his fans, only for the smile to freeze on his face at the sight of two officers pushing through the crowd forming around him._

 _Reaching the silver-haired skater, one of the officers spoke, "Mr. Nikiforov, we are going to need you to come with us."_

 _"_ _Of course, officer. But, can I ask why?" Viktor asked in a calm voice that did not match the chaos going on inside his head now._

 _It was the second officer that answered the question, "we received a call that you were disturbing the peace on the plane, if you would come with us quickly and quietly, we will get this all sorted out."_

 _Nodding his head in understanding, Viktor turned to gather up his belongings, only to be stopped by the first officer placing his hand on the skater's shoulder._

 _"_ _Leave it," he said quietly, "someone will collect it all and bring it to you later."_

 _And with that, the officers escorted Viktor off the then silent plane._

 _"_ _You really are an idiot," Mila declared as she finished signing Viktor's release forms._

 _"_ _I don't see why they got so upset with me offering an autograph for my release, that seemed reasonable enough to me," Viktor explained with hunched shoulders, trying not to make eye contact with anyone staring at him in the office._

 _"_ _You tried to bribe an officer for your release. I approve of their decision to hold you over night," she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips before shaking her head in disappointment and began to walk to the door. "What are you going to do now? They have all of your luggage on the plane and I doubt they will allow you back on one any time soon."_

 _Viktor remained silent as he thought over all his options, then an idea came to him._

 _"_ _Mila, I need to borrow some money," he began._

 _Looking skeptical, Mila looked side eyed while asking, "what for?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to be going by train-" Viktor began before being cut off._

 _"_ _Do you realize how expensive that is? That's going to cost a fortune!" Mila shrieked, drawing the eyes of everyone in the precinct who hadn't already been watching them._

 _Looking around at all the eyes on them, Viktor grabbed the read head by the top of her arm and quickly pulled her out of the building. He walked them a good distance away into the parking lot before letting his hold on Mila go and turning to look at her dead on._

 _"_ _I will pay you back double of what it costs to take the trip, just please. I need to get back to Yuuri soon, and we both know the only feasible way at this point is by train. Please Mila, you're the only one that can help me."_

 _Staring at the face of her old rink mate, Mila took her time in deciding whether to help him or not. Letting out a sigh at defeat upon seeing the puppy dog eyes on the older man's face, she finally conceded, "Fine, I'll give you the money for the ticket."_

 _Viktor began jumping up and down and shouting excitedly, but the sound of Mila yelling, "But," drew him up short._

 _"_ _But," Mila said again, "You're going to need to give me Yuuri's phone number, so I can keep the poor boy posted on your location. Since you don't have your phone at the moment."_

 _A sheepish look took over the happiness on Viktor's face, and he looked down at his feet as he began to awkwardly shuffle them around._

 _"_ _Bit of a problem with that," he started to explain, "You know that I'm bad at remembering phone numbers, and like you said, my phone is on that plane, and well, Yuuri's number is international, making it all the more difficult to remember…"_

 _Mila shook her head in disappointment, "You can't even remember your own husband's phone number? I can't believe you. Get in my car, we'll get you on the first train leaving the station tonight, hopefully you can get there quick enough that Yuuri doesn't get too worried."_

 _Viktor started jumping up and down again in excitement, then proceeded to run to Mila's car, with said woman trailing behind him._

 _Viktor sat staring down at the ticket in his hand, ignoring the sight of the Russian country side flying past his train window. Upon arriving at the train station, he and Mila had made the amazing discovery that the closest point to Japan was Vladivostok, which had ships constantly going back and forth across the water between the two countries. However, they were dismayed to discover that there were no trains that went all the way out there form St. Petersburg._

 _"_ _I can get you a train to Moscow, but from there you will have to take a bus for the remainder of the trip, that will be about a week-long trip," the ticket sales woman had said to them._

 _Leaning his head back against his chairs head rest, Viktor closed his eyes and attempted to dampen down his emotions. An entire additional week he would be away from his husband, and to add on to it, they had no way of communicating with each other. The only time Viktor could recall they went any extend period of time without talking to each other was before they had even met._

 _Opening his eyes to stare at the trains ceiling, Viktor quietly made a promise to his love, "I am coming for you Yuuri."_

"After arriving in Vladivostok, I hopped on a boat heading to Fushiki. Once I arrived in Japan I jumped on the train and rode it all the way to Hatsetsu," Viktor finished off, shrugging his shoulder as he looked down at his husband leaning against his side.

"You attempted to bribe an officer with your autograph?" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

This shocked Viktor, "of all the things you could have noticed in my tale of cross country travels for you, it's that?"

"I could have also made a comment on the fact that you don't even remember my phone number," Yuuri pointed out.

Viktor ducked his head and looked away, "I'm bad with phone numbers."

Yuuri shook his head in incredulity before wrapping his arms tightly around Viktor's middle. "We'll work on that later, for now. I am never letting you out of my sights again."

"I can live with that," Viktor said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri.

After the food had been cleared away, and the officers had departed to report all that had happened, Yuuri and Viktor found themselves alone for the first time in forever.

Viktor lifted his arm to place a hand gently on Yuuri's face, only to smell his own body odor, causing him to quickly drop his arm in his lap.

"Yuuri, Love, how are you standing to be so close to me, I smell absolutely terrible. And I don't even want to begin to imagine how terrible I look," Viktor said, looking away from his husband's face.

The Japanese man reached forward and caressed the Russian's face as he said, "Viktor, I've spent the last week in a state of depression at the idea of your possible death. I doubt I look any better than you do."

"You always look amazing to me!" Viktor was quick to say.

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Yuuri waited in silence for Viktor to finally break and admit, "Yeah, we both could do with a good bath though."

Yuuri laughed and pushed himself off Viktor to allow him to stand up. "Come on, let's go take a bath."

"Together?" Viktor asked with a hint of excitement as he picked Yuuri up bridal style.

Giving his husband a look as if to say, 'really?' he responded with, "Didn't I tell you I would never let you out of my sights again?"

Viktor smiled largely, then carried is husband off towards the baths.

* * *

 _ **Before I say anything else, I just need you to know that I was never actually going to kill Viktor. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. As soon as I had posted the previous chapter I had began the research to determine the way that Viktor would be able to travel to Japan but not by plane. Let's just say that it took a lot of research to figure it all out.**_

 _ **With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it just a smidge longer than I have been lately to make up for the cliff hanger and the longer (unintentional) break between the chapters.**_

 _ **As always, if you like what I'm writing or if you have any ideas of what I can add to the story, please feel free to leave a comment or PM me, I love when people reach out and interact.**_

 ** _Finals week is this week so I will be attempting to work on a few more chapters in the next month or so of break, maybe start to wrap this story up if no one gives me anymore suggestions._**

 ** _Thank you all so very much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!_**


	13. I'm sorry

The room is dark, so dark. The curtains drawn tight against the insistent light of the bright day. A lone figure sat in the middle of the dark room. Head hung low, dark hair covering his eyes.

"Yuuri," a soft voice coos.

The dark-haired man's head jerks up, and his eyes glisten with the unshed tears.

"Oh Yuuri."

Viktor rushes forward and draws the dark-haired man tightly into his arms, hugging him as if he were the only thing keeping him tethered to earth.

"Just let it all out," Viktor says softly.

With those words, the dam burts and Yuuri lets out a wretched sob, clinging on to Viktor's shirt as the tear flowed heavily.

The two remained like that, with Viktor softly petting Yuuri's hair while the smaller man cried, until finally all the tears ran dry and he was left sniffling softly into his husbands now damp shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Yuuri says, voice husky from the sobbing.

"Don't be," Viktor croons, hand keeping a steady pace on the dark hair, "I'm more worried about you than my clothes right now." Pulling away slightly, Viktor ducked to look into Yuuri's red-rimmed eyes, "What happened Love? Please tell me what's wrong."

Yuuri let another sniffle, tears pooling in his eyes again, but he takes a deep breath before saying in a defeated tone, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

A silence filled the room while Viktor waits for Yuuri to collect his thoughts.

"I just- I miss being normal," Yuuri finally admits. "I miss being independent, and being able to walk, I miss going on runs with you. The beach, I miss going to the beach and being able to stick my toes in the water," The words begin pouring faster and faster out of Yuuri, each becoming more panicked than the last, "I miss playing fetch with Makachin and running around with her. I miss being able to just run to the store on my own, without anyone being worried for me. I miss not having anyone stare at me, eyes searching for what exactly is wrong with me and why I am in a wheel chair. I miss being able to move my legs, to stretch them, to feel my toes shifting. I miss being normal Viktor! I just- I just want to be normal again!"

Ragged breaths are being drawn from Yuuri's lungs as his eyes wildly search his husband's.

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor repeats, hands reaching to cup Yuuri's face gently. "You have never been normal Yuuri, and that's what makes you so amazing. You're a world champion figure skater, you are my husband, and we will find a way to make things okay again… together. Because we are both better together, and can achieve anything together, right? … Right, Yuuri?"

Viktor waits and watches until his husband nods his head in agreement before continuing.

"I'm sorry if I've been hovering, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you can't be independent. I just don't want you to injure yourself further. But from now on, I am going to do everything in my power to make you feel like how you want to feel. While I may not be able to make you feel normal again, I want you to feel independent, and proud, and strong. Because that's what you are Yuuri, all of those things, and so so much more."

The two men continue sitting in the darkness, both clinging to the other as tightly as they can. But no longer is the darkness stifling and heavy, it's simply a light presence needed to make the light days to come so much brighter.

* * *

I want to just start off with saying, I'm sorry.  
I never intended to take almost two years to update this again, and honestly I don't know where the time has gone.  
I can't even count on both my hands the number of times I've tried to sit down over the past year and a half that I've sat down and tried to write out this chapter, except this is never what I had intended it to do from the beginning.  
When I first started this story, the most investment I had in it was the anime itself, I had no prior knowledge of what it means to lose the ability to use ones legs, and honestly I am now appalled by my previous chapters with how horribly they portray the real emotions that go through yourself as you experience these life changing moments.

Two months ago, my baby brother was found to have a tumor in his pelvic region. Thankfully it was noncancerous, but the nerves that control the majority of the legs were wrapped around it. After an intensive surgery, the tumor was successfully removed, but the damage was still done. His left leg is now partially paralyzed, absolutely no feeling below the knee, and to see this active energetic boy who loves to run around and jump and ride his bike go to being stuck in a wheelchair all day, it's hard. I have learned so much with what it really means to struggle with nerve damage, and to be strong and to be weak. That there are definitely some days that are better than others, and with that knowledge in mind, and upon looking back on how horribly I have attempted to portray this pain and heartache that comes with this, I am ending the story here. Maybe some day I will go back and retell the story in a better light. But for now, this is me, signing off.  
-DL


End file.
